Noches de Arabia
by BrickxBloss
Summary: El amor es infinito. BrickxBombón.
1. Bombón

**¡Hola! Espero esta nueva historia les guste y no se les haga muy confusa….**

**Disclaimer: Nada de esta historia me pertenece.**

**Noches de Arabia**

_-¿No me vas a permitir amarte esta noche?- sus suaves labios acariciaron my hombro haciendo que sintiera cosquillas por todo el cuerpo._

_-Amor, mi señor, no es lo que usted siente- respondí poniéndome de pie caminando al balcón._

_Abrí las suaves cortinas de seda y salí al balcón a disfrutar del hermoso espectaculo que las estrellas estaban dando. La suave brisa de la noche acarició mi cuerpo e hizo bailar a mi cabello. Puse mis manos sobre el duro barandal de piedra y mire hacia la Luna, mi dulce protectora, iluminando mi amada tierra de Egipto, a la cual regresaría muy pronto._

_-Maliha- dijo con voz ronca a la entrada del balcón._

_-Mi señor, ese no es mi nombre- respondí escondiendo mi enojo, odiaba que la gente no me llamara por mi nombre especialmente porque la persona que lo había escogido ese nombre ya se encontraba en el otro mundo._

_-Lo se,- respondió, escuché como se acercaba a mi,- tu nombre, amor mio, no me lo has querido dar.-_

Eso es porque mi nombre es lo único mio que me queda..._ pensé con rabia, mal diciendo a esta espantosa Arabia._

_-Mi nombre no es algo fuera de lo común, mi señor,- sentí sus fuertes brazos atrapando mi cintura._

_-Es algo que mataría por saber,- sus labios acariciaron mi hombro desnudo,- ¿no me merezco ni siquiera alguna pista?-_

_-Bueno, mi señor, hay algo que le puedo decir,- dije poniendo mis manos sobre las de él mientras él descansaba su barbilla en mi hombro,- pero a cambio quiero que me diga que significa el nombre por el cual usted me acaba de llamar.-_

_Se rió suavemente en mi oído,- eres indescriptible,- beso mi mejilla y después llevó sus labios a mi oído para murmurar con voz ronca- Maliha significa mujer hermosa y atractiva en Arabe.-_

_-Mi nombre, mi señor, no es de su lengua natal,- dije dejando que mi mirada se posara en mi hermoso Egipto._

Algún día volveré a pisar sus bellas tierras._.._

* * *

-Bombón ¡despierta!- Burbuja gritó en mi oído haciéndome brincar de la cama.

-¿Que pasa Burbuja?- pregunté sobando mis oídos.

-Estabas diciendo cosas raras y me asuste,- dijo cerrando sus manos en puños y llevándoselos a la cara.

-¿Que clase de cosas?- pregunté bostezando y un poco preocupada (digo un poco porque tengo la tendencia de hablar dormida sobre cosas de ciencia que mi linda hermanita a veces no comprende).

-No se,- dijo pensando,- era como si estuvieras hablando en otro idioma-

Esto era interesante, -¿otro idioma?- Burbuja asintió su respuesta,- que raro.-

Soy una persona muy fluida en varios idiomas, hablo de Alemán a Francés, Ingles, Italiano, Latín e incluso Húngaro, pero jamas había hablado otro idioma mientras dormía.

-Seguramente estabas soñandote en un país extranjero- Burbuja ofreció y yo lo acepté, no se me ocurría nada mejor. Además, era apenas medianoche y a estas horas mi cerebro no estaba lo suficientemente descansado.

-Seguramente- respondí tallando mis ojos con la parte de atrás de mis manos.- Vete a dormir, mañana tenemos que ir a la escuela.-

-De acuerdo,- dijo no muy segura de quererme dejar sola, acercándose a la puerta- buenas noches,-

-Buenas noches,- respondí recostando mi cabeza mientras ella cerraba la puerta.

_Maliha..._

* * *

-Bellota ¿es que siempre tengo que carrerearte todas las mañanas?- pregunté enojada con mis brazos cruzados sobre mi pecho y esperando en la puerta a que mis hermanas se apuraran.

-No entiendo que es tan increíble de la escuela- dijo frunciendo el ceño, con un pan en la boca mientras abrochaba su chaqueta negra sobre su uniforme- sería muy feliz sin ella-

La miré seriamente, -¿Y supongo que serías feliz siendo una completa ignorante toda tu vida?-

-Por favor no peleen...- Burbuja suspiro haciendo que Bellota callara lo que iba a decir. Sus ojitos azules se habían llenado de lágrimas.

-Disculpa- dije acariciando su mejilla y mirando a Bellota firmemente,- ¿nos vamos?-

Las dos asintieron y pronto estábamos en el aire volando rumbo a la escuela. El viaje fue callado, o creo que así fue, yo estaba muy metida pensando en mi extraño sueño y con lo que Burbuja me dijo. ¿Habra una conexión entre las dos cosas? Es lo mas lógico e ilógico que jamas haya pensado. En mi sueño yo estaba en una clase de palacio en lo que creo que era Arabia, eso explicaría que hablara otro idioma, pero yo no hablo Árabe.

_"Maliha significa mujer hermosa y atractiva en Árabe..."_

Pero quién es ella o por que soñé con ella no lo se. Yo no soy la clase de personas que se emocionan con los sueños, pero esta ocasión es algo completamente distinto. Este sueño se sintió especial y extrañamente real, además, como si lo hubiera vivido antes. Los detalles de la habitación, del balcón y hasta del paísaje eran demasiado específicos como para haber sido una simple imagen creada por mi cerebro mientras dormía. Al mismo tiempo, también he estudiado y leído mucho de otras culturas y países que no me sorprendería mañana soñar con Brasil o Corea.

Al fin llegamos a la escuela y fuimos bienvenidas por las personas usuales: el club de fans de Bellota, Mandy y el perro cobarde de nombre Coraje (hablando de ironías) y Dexter, quien estaba sentado en los escalones de la entrada del colegio. Aterricé en frente de él haciendo que levantara la mirada. Él me sonrió y se puso de pie para mostrarme a su mas reciente adquisición para su colección de historietas. Dexter podría ser el chico mas inteligente del mundo y aun ser cualquier otro adolecente de diecisiete años que adoraba las historieras y figuras de acción.

Entramos a los largos pasillos de nuestro bello instituto y, después de despedirme de mis hermanas, Dexter y yo nos dirigimos a nuestra aula de clase. Mis hermanas y yo no teníamos ni una clase juntas hasta después del almuerzo donde solo compartía la última clase del día con Burbuja. La única hora del día que compartía con _ambas_ era a la hora del almuerzo y para ser honesta me daba cierta alegría que fuera así. Mi relación con mis hermanas había, especialmente con Bellota, había cambiado desde que destruimos a los... _ellos._ Había cierta tensión entre las dos que no podía explicar pero que solo parecía empeorar con el tiempo.

-Hoy vamos a continuar leyendo la obra maestra de Shakespeare- escuché a una chica decir abrazando el libro de "Romeo y Julieta" sacandome de mis pensamientos.

-En lo personal encuentro el drama de "Romeo y Julieta" mas una comedia que una obra maestra,- dijo Dexter arreglándose las gafas con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo,- dije entrando al aula y tomando mi asiento.

La clase de literatura era la primer clase del día y no podía evitar sentirme más alegre de tener esta clase en particular para comenzar mi día. Me encantaba leer, especialmente historias de suspenso y misterio, la clase de historias que requerían que usara mi cerebro más que para simplemente procesar la informacion. Claro que "Romeo y Julieta" no requería mucho esfuerzo cerebral, de lo contrario... me aborrecía esa historia tan predecible. No piensen que soy una persona fría que no encuentra lo "tierno" de esta tragedia amorosa, sino que todos los personajes, incluyendo a los padres de Romeo y Julieta tienen un nivel de inmadurez insoportable. Romeo ni siquiera amaba a Julieta, nada mas se encapricho con ella y su belleza puesto que según en la historia Romeo estaba enamorado de una tal Rosalinda hasta que conoció a Julieta. Tal vez fue amor a primera vista, tal vez se dio cuenta no amaba a Rosalinda, de todos modos, me fastidiaba esa obra.

Dexter y yo tomanos nuestro asiento que escogimos desde el principio del año escolar, hasta el frente del aula. La campana sonó, lo que significaba que cualquier persona que entrara al aula después de su timbrar estaba tarde, incluyendo al Profesor. El Profesor Medina era una persona muy puntual y seria, lo que hacia que me preocupara por su ausencia, especialmente porque el hombre de 63 años se negaba a retirarse a pesar de haber sufrido dos ataques al corazón en solo el fin de semana pasado.

-Parece que el Profesor no va a venir hoy,- murmuro Dexter mientras los demás alumnos comenzaban a hacer conversaciones por la falta de autoridad en el aula.

Fue entonces que la puerta se abrió y una mujer toda cubierta de pies a cabeza entro con cierta elegancia que hizo que todos guardaran silencio. Caminó lentamente hasta el escritorio y puso una bolsa que parecía haber sido tejida a mano sobre la negra madera. La tela blanca que envolvía todo su cuerpo incluyendo su cara, a excepción de sus ojos, le daba un misterio místico que seguramente hipnotizaba a cualquiera que se le pusiera en frente.

-Buenos días clase,- su acento se me hizo extrañamente muy familiar- mi nombre es Abra,- sus ojos grises estudiaron el aula, como si esperase que alguien fuera a hacer un chiste por su nombre, pero su presencia había enmudecido a todos, incluyendome a mi.- El Profesor Alberto Medina no se encuentra muy bien de salud y fue recomendado por su doctor que tomara unas vacaciones. Yo voy a ser su maestra hasta que él regrese, ¿alguna pregunta?-

-¿De donde es usted?- preguntó una de mis compañeras.

-De un lugar llamado Jeddah, que se encuentra en Arabia,- contestó casi automáticamente. -¿Mas preguntas? ¿No? Muy bien, empecemos. Su Profesor dejo un plan de estudios, dice que están leyendo "Romeo y Julieta"-

En ese momento, todos sacamos nuestros libros que el Profesor nos había requerido conseguir de una u otra forma.

-Muy bien, dice su Profesor que deberían comenzar a leer Acto II Escena II, ¿quienes estaban leyendo los papeles de los personajes?-

-El Profesor escoge nuevos voluntarios para leer los papeles de los personajes cada día,- respondió una chica con voz muy suave.

-Bueno, entonces, ¿quien quiere ser Romeo y quien quiere ser Julieta?-

Varias manos se levantaron para el papel de Julieta y la maestra substituta tuvo que escoger al muchacho que interpretaría a Romeo. La lectura comenzó, yo seguía los diálogos muy vanamente puesto que esta historia la conocía como la palma de mi mano. En lo que seguía pensando era en ese sueño extraño que tuve y ahora una maestra de Arabia viene a substituir a mi Profesor preferido por una semana ¿Coincidencia? Ya no estoy segura.

-Sólo tu nombre es mi enemigo.- escuche a la chica que estaba interpretando a Julieta decir con exagerada pasión,- Tú eres tú propio, no un Montagüe pues. ¿Un Montagüe? ¿Qué es esto? Ni es piano, ni pie, ni brazo, ni rostro, ni otro algún varonil componente. ¡Oh! ¡Sé otro nombre cualquiera! ¿Qué hay en un nombre? Eso que llamamos rosa, lo mismo perfumaría con otra designación. Del mismo modo, Romeo, aunque no se llamase Romeo, conservaría, al perder este nombre, las caras perfecciones que tiene. Mi bien, abandona este nombre, que no forma parte de ti mismo y toma todo lo mío en cambio de él.-

* * *

_-¿Por qué no me amas?- su cabeza estaba recostada sobre mis piernas, el sol brillaba fuertemente, pero nos refugiamos bajo un frondoso árbol cuya sombra era refrescante._

_-Mi señor, yo no soy digna de amarle,- le dije mirándolo a los ojos mientras que mis dedos delineaban un anillo en su dedo; el anillo del Faraón._

_-Yo quiero que tú me ames,- dijo cerrando los ojos y con una sonrisa jugetona adornando su rostro._

_-El amor, mi señor, no es un capricho- dije alejando mis dedos del anillo y acariciando su frente, quitando unos cabellos de sus ojos cerrados._

_Él era en realidad muy apuesto, su piel estaba tostada por el sol, su cabello era café que podría mas bien ser rojo como el fuego, su cuerpo estaba bien formado y musculoso por el excesivo entrenamiento que recibía de su coronel. A pesar de que él era el sultán, él aun hacia casi todo lo que Fakhir le ordenaba cuando se trataba de la seguridad de Arabia. Pero lo que más me intrigaba de él eran sus ojos. Sus ojos color café que en ocasiones muy extrañas brillaban como el oro y el Sol, llenos de pasión y alegría. Pero, en mas seguidas ocasiones, mostraban una profunda tristeza y soledad que me arrancaban el alma._

_-¿Acaso me odias?- preguntó abriendo sus ojos para mirarme fijamente, su expresión estaba seria y sus labios se volvieron una linea recta._

_-Odio, mi señor, su nombre y titulo- dije seriamente mirandolo a los ojos. Si no fuera Sultán mi conrazón habría sido de él desde hace tiempo._

_Sus labios se adornaron con una sonrisa que me confundió,- en ese caso, amada mía, Sultán ya no soy, y mi nombre ya no es Ptolemy...-_

* * *

-Bombón, despierta- abrí los ojos para ver a Dexter con una expresión de preocupación.

Talle uno de mis ojos con la parte de atrás de mi mano,- ¿que... que paso?-

-Se quedo dormida mientras leíamos la obra- dijo la señorita Abra con cierta impaciencia.

-Lo siento mucho,- dije mientras mis mejillas se sonrojaban,- esto jamas me había sucedido antes,-

-No se preocupe,- dijo cruzándose de brazos, pero su rostro se había llenado con una extraña ternura.- Claro que lamento informarle que usted va a tener que leer lo que se leyo en clase en su propio tiempo,-

-Entendido,- suspire sentándome completamente derecha para evitar quedarme dormida de nuevo.

-Hemos terminado la lección de hoy pero aun tenemos quince minutos de clase,- dijo la maestra sentándose, apenas me había dado cuenta que se la había pasado toda la lectura de pie.- Yo conozco una historia como la de Romeo y Julieta que paso hace mucho tiempo en mi tierra natal, ¿les gustaría que se las contara?-

-¡Cuentela!-

-¡Por favor!- el tipico grupo de chicas románticas insistieron.

Una leve risita escapó sus labios cubiertos por su velo blanco,- Muy bien. Se cuenta que hace muchos siglos atras, la tierra de Arabia fue gobernada por un increíble y poderoso Sultán. Él amaba a Arabia, pero amaba aun más las candentes arenas de Egipto, tanto, que desposo a una joven Egipcia de la cual se había enamoro fervientemente de ella. Los años pasaron y la joven Egipcia dió a luz a un solo heredero al trono Árabe, y por ser ella Egipcia y por el amor que su esposo le tenía a Egipto, los dos decidieron ponerle un nombre provetiente de la lengua Egipcia.- De repente sus ojos mostraron una enorme tristeza que al parecer solo yo noté.- Pero entonces, en una de las visitas del Sultán a Egipto, su esposa fue asesinada por unos ladrones que se llamaban a si mismos 'Los Guerreros de Anubis'. El Sultán cayó en una gran depresión, y, después del entierro de su mujer decidió destruir el lugar que le había traído muerte al amor de su vida. Varias vidas se perdieron, y varias personas fueron esclavizados por Árabes para ser vendidas al mejor comprador.-

-Esa historia no parece de amor,- dijo una chica interrumpiendo a la señorita Abra,- mas bien parece una lección de historia,-

-Pero pequeña, todas las historias son clases de historia, ¿por qué crees que se llaman asi?- dijo dulcemente para después resumir su cuento.- Como iba diciendo, varias personas fueron esclavizadas y vendidas. Varios años después, cuando el Sultán ya estaba muy viejo para gobernar, le entregó a su único hijo el trono de Arabia dándole poder sobre todo y todos en esas tierras y en las de Egipto. Él joven muchacho se estaba volviendo avaro y prepotente con las tierras Egipcias, puesto que también las odiaba y culpaba por la muerte de su madre, aun más que su padre. Su odio llegó a tal punto, que los mismos Egipcios se traicionabas asi mismos para sobrevivir.-

-Insisto...-

-¡Shhhh! Dejala terminar,-

Rodee mis ojos y solo me limité a escuchar el resto.

-Varía gente de Egipto escapó a las tierras de Arabia para buscar una vida mejor, pero hasta los mismos Árabes aplastaban a cualquier Egipcio que se les pusiera en frente. Una vez, una joven robó un pedazo de pan para alimentar a sus hermanos menores, esta joven fue traída en frente del Sultán para ser ejecutada puesto que no podía pagar por el pan y tampoco lo podía regresar ya que sus hermanos se lo habían comido- la expresión de la señorita Abra parecía perdida en el recuerdo, como si ella hubiera estado en ese juicio y le hubiera molestado el resultado.- Esa joven fue rápidamente condenada a muerte por el cruel Sultán, pero, otra joven, una hermosa e inteligente Egipcia interrumpió el juicio y se ofreció como esclava a cambio de la vida de la otra joven.- Entonces su expresión cambio de nuevo a una mas suave y con ternura.- Se dice que el joven Sultán aceptó porque aquella mujer le había robado el corazón en el instante en que la vio.-

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

-Bueno alumnos, eso es todo por hoy,- dijo la señorita Abra haciendo que varias chicas se quejaran mientras que varios chicos ya habían salido del aula.- Si mañana nos sobra tiempo, les contaré el resto de la historia, claro, si eso es lo que desean.-

Varias chicas hicieron sonidos de alegría que hicieron que Dexter se cubriera los oídos.

-Señorita Utonio ¿podría hablar con usted un momento?- la señorita Abra se me quedo viendo de una manera muy extraña.

-Adelantate,- le dije a Dexter quien asintió y tomo su camino hacia Química Avanzada. Una vez que ella y yo nos habíamos quedado solas en el aula levanté la voz,- Si es porque me quede dormida en clase...-

-¿Usted cree en la reencarnación?- me interrumpió con esa pregunta, su mirada era fría y calculadora.

-Claro que no,- respondí sonando un poco demasiado grosera.

Una risita resonó por las cuatro paredes del aula,- ¿por qué no?-

Su risa me había desconcertado, -Porque de acuerdo a la ciencia...-

-La ciencia no lo puede explicar todo,- su acento se hizo mas grave,- أنا أعرف أنك ممن-

-Disculpe,- sentí un nudo en mi garganta,- yo no hablo Árabe,-

-Entiendo...- sus ojos se nublaron por lo que parecía ser una gran confusión.- En ese caso, ya no le quitare más su tiempo.-

Me despedí de la maestra y usando mi super velocidad, llegue a mi segunda clase a unos segundos de que la campa sonara de nuevo anunciando la tardanza de los estudiantes. El resto de mi día se volvió lento y aburrido, algo no muy común para mi puesto que a mi me encanta el colegio. Ya no volví a quedarme dormida en ninguna de mis clases, la vergüenza que había sentido esta mañana había sido suficiente para asustar el sueño.

Al fin llego la hora del almuerzo, la única hora del día que veía a mis hermanas. Tomé mi comida y me metí al comedor escolar para ver si las encontraba, y de no ser porque tengo super visión y que mi hermana Burbuja se pone a brincar como conejo cuando me ve, estaría perdida en esta jungla de adolecentes. Tome mi lugar junto a Burbuja, Bellota tenia su cabeza recargada sobre la mesa y estaba mal diciendo entre suspiros.

-Esa boquita hermanita,- dije con voz seria pero sin llamar una pelea.

-Déjame en paz,- dijo sentándose derecha y tomando mi manzana,- el entrenador me acaba de decir que no tengo las suficientes calificaciones para seguir en ninguno de los equipos escolares.-

-Siempre te he dicho que hagas tu tarea,- le dije con seriedad pero sin querer sonar mandona.

-¡Pero es muy difícil!- Bellota le dio una gran mordida a la manzana.

-O simplemente eres muy floja,- dijo Burbuja riendo melodiosamente.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Burbuja-

-Callense,- murmuro tallando su ojo y bostezando.

-¿Cansada?- preguntó Burbuja con una sonrisa amigable.

-No lo entiendo,- dijo mordiendo mas suavemente lo que quedaba de su manzana,- ultimamente he tenido mucho sueño,-

-Si no salieras tanto a bailar...- ya no necesité decir mas puesto que la sonrisa picarona que se apoderó de los labios de mi hermana menor terminaron la pregunta. Había veces que nos llevábamos como si nada hubiera pasado, pero esos momentos ocurrían muy seguido.

-Me conoces demasiado bien,- dijo terminándose su manzana.

Mis hermanas y yo continuamos platicando hasta el punto en el que Burbuja nos iba a enseñar a dibujar, Bellota nos iba a enseñar a bailar y yo iba a ser la tutora privada de las Chicas Superpoderosas. Al menos, por el día de hoy el momento feliz había durado durante todo el almuerzo, no hubo peleas ni indirectas, solo risas y chistes. Pero todo lo bueno tiene que terminar cuando no podría estar mejor. De nuevo sonó la campana para resumir las ultimas dos clases del día. Una de esas clases era la mas aburrida que tenía en todo mi horario de clases avanzadas, Calculo. Era algo tan sencillo que hasta terminaba las tareas de fechas adelantadas. A la profesora no le molestaba, puesto que siempre entregaba mis tareas a tiempo, es mas, a veces me ponía a calificar las tareas y examenes de otros, puesto no tenia nada mejor que hacer. Patético.

La profesora nos dió el examen del cual nos había advertido desde la semana pasada. Como siempre, termine en menos de cinco minutos y me ofreció que calificara los examenes que ya habían tomado los de las clases anteriores. Como no tenía nada mejor que hacer, tome el marcador rojo y la llave de respuestas correctas, aunque no la necesitara. La profesora me dió los examenes de su primera clase puesto que no quería que tuviera problemas con mis compañeros si se enteraban que yo calificaba los examenes. Me estaba tomando mi tiempo calificando cuando de repente un gran sueño me invadió. Mis parpados se sintieron pesados, ojos comenzaron a cerrarse y comencé a cabecear y bostezar. Tomé la botella de agua que siempre cargaba y me la tomé toda en un largo sorbo para evitar quedarme dormida. No me podía volver a dormir en clase.

* * *

_-¡Padre! ¡Madre!- grité con todas mis fuerzas mientras corría hacia él con el bello animalito en mis brazos._

_-¿Que sucede? ¿Por qué esos gritos?- mi madre se levantó de su lugar junto a mi padre y caminó a alcanzarme._

_-¡Mira!- dije emocionada, el pequeño gato que había entrado a mi habitación por mi ventana debíl y enfermo ya estaba sano.- ¿Lo ves? ¡Se ha curado!-_

_-Sefu, mira lo que tu hija ha logrado,- mi madre dijo con una bella sonrisa en su hermoso rostro.- Ha curado al gato que le mandaron los Dioses para proteger,-_

_-Mandisa me ayudó, madre,- dije señalando a mi querida amiga que había estado conmigo todo el tiempo que el gatito estuvo enfermo._

_-Señorita,- mi dulce amiga dijo en su típico susurro sonrojándose._

_-Sefu, Anat, han sido bendecidos por los Dioses con su hija,- una de los invitados de mi madre dijo. Mi padre estaba celebrando su vigésimo tercer año de nacimiento y que mejor manera de hacerlo sino con la bendición de los Dioses atravez de este gato.- Aun no le llega su sangre y ya se comporta como toda buena mujer.-_

_-Déjame ver a tu gato, preciosa,- dijo la casamentera estirando sus largos y arrugados dedos hacía mi. Yo le dí el gato como me lo había ordenado, mi sonrisa grande por mi gran asaña._

_Ella miro al gato con suma atención, como grabandose cada detalle, -Todo principio tiene un final, y todo final es un principio,- dijo con voz seria viendo la patita del gato y midiendo sus garritas.- Tienes que regresar a tus orígenes para que tu final ya no vuelva a su principio,- le miro dentro de las orejas, su rostro tornándose aun más duro.- Tienes que desobedecer a tu corazón para que tu principio llegue a su final,- ella miró al gatito a los ojos con gran seriedad que me causó miedo y al parecer al gato también puesto que comenzó a maullar.- El amor es infinito, no lo vayas a olvidar,- puso al gatito en el suelo, y después de dar tres pasos cayó inmovil al duro suelo.- El amor lo puede todo, incluso tu alma salvar.-_

_-Gatito...- mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver a mi gatito muerto._

_-A tu hija le espera gran sufrimiento, Sefu,- la anciana le dijo con voz seria,- un sufrimiento que romperá con las barreras del tiempo, y ni la muerte la podrá salvar de las lágrimas que llorará,-_

_-¿Hay algo que podamos hacer?- mi padre preguntó con desesperación._

_-Nada,- dijo la casamentera cortante.- Solo ella puede salvarse...-_

_-¡Pero solo es una niña!- mi madre me abrazó, yo solo me limité a escuchar y a llorar la muerte de mi gatito._

_-Tres vidas,- dijo la casamentera con tal seriedad y fuerza que por primera vez alejé mi mirada del gatito para verla a ella,- tendrás tres vidas para terminar este ciclo, si no lo haces, quedaras atrapada en él por el resto de la eternidad repitiendo el mismo final una y otra vez. La primera ya ha empezado, la segunda sera en estas arenas, y la tercera cruzara fronteras. No se que tengan los Dioses planeado contigo, pero todos los que incitan a tu historia a ser escrita serán también afectados de una u otra forma condenando a todos a tu alrededor.-_

* * *

Abrí mis ojos y mire el reloj von descreción, solo habían pasado cinco minutos de que me quede dormida. Sacudí mi cabeza revisé mi rostro con el espejo, que ya se me había hecho costumbre cargar, para asegurarme de no haberme pintado la cara con el marcador. Sonó la campana de nuevo y ahora, mi ultima clase del día, Cultura Mundial, era lo que me detenía de ir a casa a tomar una larga siesta. No entendía que causaba tanto cansancio, yo dormía mis necesarias ocho horas durante la noche, peron aun asi, el sueño parecía haber tomado su propia decisión sobre mi. Suspire exhausta, algo que casi nunca hago, y entré al aula para ver a Burbuja con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Seguramente ese chico... Carlos, la había invitado a salir.

-Hola Bombón,-

-¿Por qué tan contenta?- pregunté sentándome junto a ella en los dos asientos de hasta adelante y esperando a que me contara lo que había pasado en su clase de Química con su querido compañero de laboratorio, Carlos.

-Por naaaaaaadaaa,- dijo con una pequeña risita sonrojándose.

-Ya vamos a comenzar,- dijo la profesora en cuanto sonó la campana.- Me gustaría empezar la lección de hoy con una pregunta, no tienen que contestar en voz alta pero si quiero que escriban sus respuestas y me las entreguen al fnal de la clase. La pregunta es: ¿como reaccionarían si hoy al llegar a sus casas sus padres les dijeran que han arreglado su matrimonio y se tienen que casar con alguien que jamas han visto es su vida?-

Burbuja hizo una mueca, ella creía en el amor a primera vista, y que con un beso podías distinguir si alguien era tu amor verdadero. Yo, la verdad, jamas había pensado en algo como eso. Se que es común en ciertos países del mundo, y que pasa a pleno siglo XXI, pero creo que el Profesor me ama lo suficiente como para respetar mi decisión de con quien decido yo casarme.

Pasaron unos diez minutos y la profesora nos pidió que dejáramos de escribir y después pidió por voluntarios para que leyeran sus respuestas. Burbuja fué una de las primeras en decir lo que pensaba expresando el descontento que le causaría si el Profesor la obligara a casarse con alguien. Más estudiantes pasaron y lo que me di cuenta fue que casi, si no es que todos en el aula no estarían de acuerdo si sus padres escogieran a sus esposos y/o esposas y que se negarían rotundamente a casarse.

La profesora nos comenzó a explicar la razón de este trabajo, que es, la diferencia de mentalidades en los distintos países. Nos contó sobre una compañera de la Universidad, ella era del oriente y que estaba a tres meses de titularse, pero sus padres decidieron casarla con un completo extraño. Ella obedeció y dejó la escuela para formar una familia con la persona que sus padres habían escogido para ella. Al parecer su amiga abandonó todo lo que había formado por si sola en occidente solo para complacer a sus padres y seguir la tradición. Eso me hizo pensar en que tanto estaba dispuesta a dejar por el Profesor.

De ahi vimos un documental sobre esta clase de culturas y tomamos notas en como eran los hijos tratados de distinta manera a nosotros. Como nosotros tenemos el privilegio de recibir una educación gratuita pagada por el gobierno, mientras que muchos eran negados de tan hermoso detalle por tener que seguir las tradiciones. También noté todos los requisitos que se le ponían a una mujer para ser una buena madre y esposa, y ninguno de ellos era titularse en medicina o política. Cuando la última campana sonó, no pude evitar sentir una gran alegría en la boca del estomago. Estaba muy cansada y con mucho sueño, que se me hacía muy raro porque, a diferencia de Bellota y como dije antes, yo si duermo las ocho horas requeridas para tener un buen día de aprendizaje.

Burbuja y yo encontramos a Bellota en el campo de fútbol jugando con el capitán del equipo varonil. A pesar de mi gran cansancio y agotamiento, decidimos esperarla sentadas en el cesped. Burbuja gritaba dándole ánimos a nuestra hermana, mientras que ella con facilidad recuperaba la pelota de los pies del chico cuyo nombre no recuerdo. Utilicé ese tiempo para pensar en cuanto tiempo había pasado desde nuestra ultima misión. Parecía como si los villanos se hubieran retirado, algunos monstruos aun venían, pero muy de vez en cuando y Mojo parecía haberse mudado de planeta o al fin había usado su cerebro por primera vez en su vida y se dió cuenta que jamas nos podría vencer.

Fue entonces que recibimos el impacto. De pronto hubo una fuerte explosión, lo que hubiera sido, no nos dió directamente a Burbuja o a mi, pero tenía la suficiente fuerza para lanzarnos a direcciones opuestas. Me puse de pie lo mas rápido que pude, una gran nube de polvo y humo nublaba mi vista y cerraba mi garganta. Sacudí mi cabeza casi perdiendo el equilibrio, mis oídos estaban zumbando por la explosión y mi cabeza estaba dando vueltas, haciendo que viera doble. El golpe fue tan fuerte que me pareció ver al muchacho con el que había estado soñando tanto ultimamente. Pero no podía ser él. El muchacho de mis sueños me sonreía con amor y compasión, este extraño, cuyos ojos no pude ver porque estaban escondidos bajo largos flecos, sonreía con malicia y odio.

-¿Me extrañaste?-

_**Continuará...**_

_****NOTA: Este capitulo fue editado el 17 de Abril del 2011 con la adición de mas dialogo, descripción y la profecía de Bombón**  
**_

**¿Que les pareció? Espero les haya gustado. La historia que cuenta la maestra substituta es ficticia, yo la inventé.**

**Notas: Yo en lo personal no creo en la reencarnación, solo se me hace un tema muy interesante para escribir, pero hay gente que se lo toma en serio así que nada mas quiero aclarar que este fic no fue hecho para mofarse de dicha creencia. Como dije antes, yo no creo en la reencarnación y estoy teniendo una batalla moral y religiosa interna que por favor no se sorprendan si algún día esta historia ha sido borrada.**

**أنا أعرف أنك ممن****= "Se quien eres," (Iba a escribir la pronunciacion pero no la pude encontrar.)**

**Inspiraciones:**

**Este dibujo (sin espacios): http : / seraphenigma . deviantart . com/ art/ Arabian- Nights- PPGxRRB- 148065204**

**Esta canción: I want to spend my lifetime loving you- Marc Anthony y Tina Arena**


	2. Brick

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews. Aquí esta el segundo capi, espero que les guste.**

**Noches de Arabia**

-Ya esta todo como lo ordenó, señor Zaid,- una voz femenina dijo parándose en frente de un escritorio de madera negra.

-Muy bien hecho, Abra,- una voz baronil ansiana pero poderosa contestó. Sus ojos negros se posaron en una bella chica de ojos rosas que estaba en los siete monitores que tenía en frente.- Las arenas del tiempo han comenzado a correr, los eventos tomarán su curso de nuevo. El principio se repetirá pero el final, esperemos en Alá, no...-

* * *

_-¿Qué haces?-_

_-Busco sabiduría, mi señor,- contestó con su voz angelical._

_Sus manos se movían elegantemente cuando pasaba sus dedos sobre hojas y pergaminos, tomando los que le interesaban con suma delicadeza. Me acerqué a ella un poco más, me encantaba el dulce olor a flores que emanaba de su seductor cuerpo que, a pesar de estar cubierto por un largo velo de tela roja, despertaba los mas bajos instintos de mi ser. Mientras ella escogía mas pergaminos, hice un movimiento con mi mano que significaba una orden para que los demás sirvientes se salieran y me dejaran solo con mi Maliha._

_Escuché la puerta cerrarse y fue entonces que me acerqué a ella lo suficiente como para tomar el velo que cubría su hermoso rostro para quitárselo lentamente. Ella se quedo quieta mientras la tela desenvolvía su radiante cabello, que más bien podría ser rojo como el fuego, haciendolo bailar en libertad mientras su hermoso cuerpo era lentamente expuesto ante mis ojos. Le había pedido que bailara para mi, pero por una razón u otra no había podido deleitarme con su belleza aun. Tomé el velo y lo puse sobre nuestras cabezas, nadie podía ver a esta hermosa mujer mas que yo, si algún otro hombre fuera lo suficientemente estúpido como para ver a mi Maliha como una mujer en mi presencia, sería ejecutado de inmediato. _

_Ella sostenía un pergamino, su bello rostro estaba marcado por la confusión, y aun así sus finos rasgos me hipnotizaban. Mis ojos estudiaron su cuerpo, el cual era obvio que no había sido expuesto al sol puesto que su piel era blanca como el mármol. Puse mi brazo libre alrededor de su cintura y la acerqué a mi lo mas posible. Ella se quedo quieta, a pesar de las comodidades y privilegios que tenia sobre los otros sirvientes, no se le había olvidado cual era su verdadero lugar: una simple esclava y nada más._

_Acerqué mi cara a la de ella hasta que mis labios tocaron los suyos. Esas suaves delicias que mas bien podrían ser un fruto prohibido se quedaron inmóviles a pesar que mis labios la invitaban a probar. Aburrido por la falta de acción, me surgió apetito por probar otro delicioso fruto prohibido. Dejé el velo caer al suelo mientras mis labios abandonaron los suyos para hacer su camino por su níveo cuello hasta posarlos por completo en el lugar que sabía que la haría temblar. Por una extraña razón, un sentimiento más poderoso que mis deseos de poseerla en ese instante se apoderaron de mi ser haciendo que mi sed de ella se apaciguara con solo besar su hermoso cuello._

_Fue entonces que sentí una gota de agua caer en mi oído. Me alejé de su cuello para ver que era lo que me había caído y descubrí con amargura que lágrimas corrían por sus sonrojadas mejillas._

_-Por favor disculpe esta insolencia, mi señor,- dijo agachando la mirada sollozando mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban más._

_No podía ser una bestia con ella, por mas que lo intentara y por mas que me recordara que estaba en mi derecho puesto se había ofrecido a servirme de por vida a cambio de que perdonara la vida de la Egipcia. No podía simplemente tomarla a la fuerza. Deseaba que ella se me entregara por su propia cuenta, eso significaría que su amor me pertenecía._

_Puse mis manos en su rostro y limpié las lágrimas con mis pulgares- No tienes nada de que disculparte,- besé su frente y la dejé para que siguiera en sus asuntos.- Continúa buscando tu sabiduría,- di media vuelta para salir._

_-Mi señor,-_

_-¿Qué sucede?- pregunté tratando de sonar desinteresado._

_-Gracias,- dijo firmemente para después levantar el velo rojo del piso para cubrir su cuerpo con tal._

_Una sonrisa se apoderó de mis labios.- Quiero que me ames,- mis nudillos se posaron suavemente en su mejilla, acariciándola con delicadeza._

_-Si supiera, mi señor, alejaría su mano con asco,- respondió desconcertándome por un momento. Seguramente era porque había dado su libertad por la Egipcia._

_-Yo jamas sentiré asco por ti,-_

* * *

Abrí mis ojos sintiendo vomito subir por mi garganta. El olor a humo y azufre, a los cuales ya me había acostumbrado por los años que llevaba viviendo en el castillo de Él, dejaron un espantoso sabor en mi garganta, mareándome un poco haciendo que incrementara mi asco. Me senté en la orilla de mi cama y limpié el sudor que había en mi frente con la parte de atrás de mi mano. Mi respiración agitada ya estaba regresando a su ritmo normal mientras escuchaba el silencio del castillo.

Mordí mi labio inferior con fuerza descomunal, como odiaba tener estos sueños, el sentimiento de "culpa" hacía que mis genes malignos se revolvieran. Yo no nací para sentir culpa, yo nací para lastimar, engañar, odiar sin menor remordimiento. Pero estos sueños me perseguían y bañaban de culpa. Ya se imaginaran cuales eran las consecuencias: tenia que volar al baño a vomitar.

Mis nauseas se aplacaban lentamente y mis ojos se posaron en los documentos que tenia en mi escritorio. El plan perfecto para destruirla. Un plan que había sido arruinado porque a la muy estúpida se le ocurrió desmayarse antes de que yo pudiera poner mi plan en acción. Lo que quería era que me atacara y que cuando el humo se hubiera dispersado, hacerla creer que estaba atacando a un ser inocente. ¡Pero esa tonta se desmayó!. Un gruñido se escapó de mi boca mientras las nauseas regresaban, pero esta vez por el odio y la rabia que sentía al ver mis planes frustrados.

Era hora del plan B, el que esperaba que no sucediera sin antes completar la primera fase del plan A, pero tenía que cambiar de estrategias rápido para conseguir mi objetivo. Demonios, ya hasta sonaba como el estúpido de Mojo Jojo. Deje que un suspiro se saliera de mi boca antes de recostarme de nuevo y dejarme llevar por el sueño que de repente me inundo, y con surte, ningun sueño me preseguiría por el resto de la noche.

* * *

Sonó mi despertador, era hora de empezar la farsa. Tomé el uniforme que el director de la escuela de Bombón nos había dado a mi y a mis hermanos cuando nos fuimos a inscribir para llevar a cabo mi plan. Mi plan era sencillo pero efectivo, nos íbamos a volver parte de sus vidas, para después arruinarlas. El punto era de que no supieran quien los estaba atacando, por eso también el cambio de identidad. Para toda la escuela mi nombre era Ulrick, tengo cabello castaño y ojos color café. Odiaba tener que ponerme cosas en los ojos pero sin los lentes de contacto Bombón, y toda la escuela, sabría quien soy en realidad. Mis hermanos, que no lo serían durante las clases, eran Caleb y Drew a los cuales yo conocía muy vagamente, solo sabía que sus padres trabajan en el mismo lugar que el mio.

Para mis hermanos, mi plan parecía demasiado simple, tuve que explicarles que el plan no era simplemente conocerlas y hacernos sus amigos, sino que era destruirlas desde el interior. Hay que conocer al enemigo para poder vencerlo. De ser por Butch estaríamos luchando con ellas en este momento, pero desgraciadamente si hacíamos eso estaríamos cayendo de nuevo en nuestros errores del pasado. Cuando eramos niños, mis hermanos y yo solo atacábamos usando la fuerza bruta y siempre perdíamos contra ellas. Eso era porque jamas hacíamos un plan, jamas analizábamos sus estrategias y debilidades. Por eso perdíamos. Pero ahora, ahora voy a entrar en la cabeza de esa molestia, voy a descubrir que es lo que la hace temblar de miedo en las noches, y voy a exprimir ese miedo hasta que no quede nada de ella.

Hoy comenzaba mis clases en el Colegio de Saltadilla, pero ya tenía un currículum decente en el Colegio de Caravilla. Bombón era demasiado inteligente para su propio bien y si yo comenzaba a darle sospechas no podría darle razones para sospechar mas sin un pasado concreto. Salí del castillo de Él sin esperar a mis hermanos, puesto que no son mis hermanos de acuerdo a mi plan, y volé a la escuela, aterrizando a una distancia discreta para caminar y parecer 'normal'. El director me recibió dándome un tour por el colegio, primero mostrándome los premios, trofeos y reconocimientos que el colegio había recibido por competencias deportivas y académicas. Después me mostró la biblioteca y la cafetería para después llevarme de nuevo a su oficina y darme mi horario de clases.

Para mi sorpresa, cierta pelirroja estaba esperándonos en la oficina del director. Él la presentó como la mejor alumna de toda la institución diciéndome que no había nadie mejor aquí para ser mi guia durante el resto del día. Ella me saludó y me dió la bienvenida diciéndome que teníamos la gran mayoría de nuestras clases juntos excepto por la quinta clase. Nos despedimos del director y ella me guió hasta nuestra primera clase, la cual ya había comenzado. En el camino me explicó que el profesor estaba enfermo del corazón y tendríamos una substituta por toda la semana.

Cuando entramos al salón todos voltearon a vernos sorprendidos porque la señorita perfección estaba tarde y por ver un nuevo rostro en su aula. Bombón tomó su asiento normal.

-Clase, este es Ulrick,- dijo la señora cubierta de pies a cabeza con un manto azul cielo.- Él sera su nuevo compañero de clases y quiero que lo hagan sentir bienvenido.-

Tomé mi lugar en el único asiento vació que justo estaba junto a la odiosa de Princesa Muchaplata.

-Hola, soy Princesa Muchaplata y mi papi es el hombre mas rico de esta sucia ciudad,- dijo sonriendo,- te me haces conocido, ¿nos hemos visto antes?-

-No lo creo,- contesté firmemente mientras la substituta comenzaba a hablar de continuar leyendo la obra de Romeo y Julieta.

-Pues tal vez te confundí,- dijo pensando, algo que no creía que ella hacía,- de todos modos Ulrick, ver una cara nueva en este monótono infierno es muy innovador.-

Era la escena cuando Romeo y Julieta se casaban a escondidas. Una historia muy cursi y sin punto. Si alguien me dijera que algún día voy a morir por amor moriría en ese instante de la risa. Yo no nací para sentir amor. Yo nací para odiar y para destruir... para destruirla a ella. A la pelirroja cuya voz llenaba el aula mientras leía las lineas de Julieta, mientras que el proclamado por si mismo genio, Dexter, leía con aburrida monotonía las lineas de Romeo. Cuando menos me di cuenta la campana sonó anunciando que la primera clase de seis había acabado. Escuché una que otra queja acerca de una historia que la substituta había prometido contarles al final de la clase.

-Esa Bombón es un fastidio,- escuché a Princesa decir mientras metía su libro en su bolsa.- Siempre tiene que hacer todo perfecto, para mi que moriría si las cosas le dejaran de salir bien.-

Eso exactamente era lo que yo me iba a encargar de hacer. Le sonreí a Princesa y salí del aula para acompañar a Bombón a la siguiente clase y para mi fastidio, el niño genio venía con nosotros.

-Tienes una excelente voz para leer,- dijo Dexter caminando por el pasillo a la clase de Química Avanzada.

-Gracias,- contestó la odiosa líder haciendo que vomito subiera por mi garganta de nuevo,- pero leó como todos los demás,-

-Estoy de acuerdo con él, tienes una voz angelical,- mentí, su voz era como escuchar a un millón de gatos llorando.

-Me alagan sus cumplidos,- dijo mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rosas.

La misma rutina de mi primer clase se repitió hasta la hora del almuerzo. Yo les daba mi horario a los maestros, ellos me añadian a su lista de estudiantes y me mandaban sentar en un lugar vació. Unos solo anunciaban que era nuevo y otros me hacían presentarme ante la clase. Siempre era sentarme y observar a la líder, observar sus moviemientos, con quien hablaba, a quien le hacía muecas y porque. Tenía que saberlo todo. Solo así podría destruirla desde adentro.

Cuando la hora del almuerzo llegó me separé de Bombón cuando escuché los gritos histéricos de su hermana menor. Me senté disimuladamente con mis hermanos que estaban cada quien en su mundo. Al terminar de comer hice un movimiento con mi cabeza ordenando a mis hermanos que me siguieran. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela encontré unas escaleras que llevaban a la terraza del colegio. Parecía que era frecuentado por los estudiantes puesto que había bancas y el perímetro estaba enrejado para evitar accidentes.

-Me estoy muriendo del aburrimiento,- exclamó Butch sentándose en la banca poniendo ambas manos detrás de su cabeza y cerrando sus falsos ojos cafés.

-La diversión comienza para ti,- dije mirando la vieja fabrica de zapatos.- Ya sabes que hacer.-

-Como ordenes, jefe,- tomó sus cosas con una sonrisa llena de malicia y alivio de no tener que ir a sus ultimas dos clases.

Butch salió por la puerta por la que habíamos entrado y en menos de cinco segundos un rayo de luz verde fue visto solo por mi hermano Boomer y por mi, puesto que todos los demás estudiantes estaban muy ocupados con sus asuntos.

-¿Cuanto tiempo más hay que esperar?- Boomer preguntó observando el orfanato olvidado.

-Tú tendrás que esperar a que terminen las clases,- su rostro fue adornado por una mueca,- tenemos que hacer que parezca que fue algo rápido pero planeado al mismo tiempo.-

-Entiendo,- dijo suspirando, obviamente fastidiado tanto de las enseñanzas como yo. Mis ojos se posaron en la cicatriz que se extendía de la parte de atrás de su oreja a su nuca. Como odiaba a las Chicas Superpoderosas.

Entonces sonó la campana de que el almuerzo había terminado y teníamos que resumir nuestro aprendizaje. Boomer tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a Química con Burbuja mientras que yo me quede atrás sentándome en el lugar donde Butch había estado sentado hace unos segundos. Para mi quinta clase tenía Música y Fisiologia Avanzada con Bombón, en ese caso sería una perdida de mi tiempo atender esa clase.

-¿No se supone tiene que estar en clases?- la maestra de mi primer clase estaba parada en la puerta.

-Se supone, pero no tengo ganas de ir,- dije sonriendo con prepotencia. Era la única clase que no tenía con la molestia y la única razón por la cual me inscribí en la escuela fue para destruirla mentalmente.

-Muy mal,- suspiró, pero su voz sugería que esperaba que no fuera a clases.

-¿Que quiere?- pregunté perdiendo mi paciencia con aquella mujer.

-Solo quiero mostrarte algo,- de repente, mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse y mi cuerpo se puso pesado, como si hubiera cargado toneladas todo el día y recibiera al sueño con los brazos abiertos. -Quiero mostrarte como es que todo comenzó.-

* * *

_Soy el Sultán. No hay nadie en esta tierra más grande que yo. Yo lo gobierno todo desde las bellas tierras de Arabia, hasta las malditas tierras de Egipto. Todos me sirven y responden a mis ordenes. Todos. Desde Árabes hasta Egipcios tienen que obedecer hasta la mas tonta de mis reglas. Y quien no lo haga recibirá la muerte como el mas leve de los castigos, pues ¿que es la muerte si no un descanso de la vida? Los traidores recibirán todo menos un descanso._

_-¡Larga vida al Sultán!- y comienza la función._

_Las grandes puertas se abrieron ante mi presencia. Tomé asiento en el trono de mi padre listo para escuchar acusaciones de personas diciendo que habían sido robadas, y yo tenia que brindar justicia. Cuando mi amado padre ya no pudo seguir siendo Sultán yo tomé su lugar como gobernador supremo de estas tierras. Mi padre se encargó de conquistar las tierras que habían traído muerte a mi madre. Sus ejercitos no eran nada comparados con los nuestros y su líder no era tan sabio como el nuestro. El Faraón cayó bajo el pie del Sultán. El débil cayó bajo el pie del fuerte. ¿Mi mas grande trofeo? El anillo del Faraón descansaba en mi dedo anular como recordatorio a _todos_ los Egipcios de su lugar como bajos escarabajos._

_-Mi señor- un comerciante Árabe me sacó de mis pensamientos. Aunque no lo crean, también bienen a quejarse las pestes Egipcias, pero la mayoría del tiempo terminan en la hoguera,- mi señor...- el hombre con barba larga y gris tartamudeaba, había una chica joven en el piso, un guardia en cada lado de ella. Mi estomago se resolvió... era Egipcia. El hombre dió un paso mas hacia adelante,- mi señor... esta... ladrona... me ha robado una manzana de mi tienda. Mi señor, me quise mostrar benévolo diciéndole que si no me podía pagar que no la denunciaría con usted si me regresaba la manzana pero esta... mujer...-_

_-Te equivocas,- a mi izquierda, la sabia voz de mi consejero Rashid inundo el lugar, a pesar de ser unos meses mas joven que yo, era obvio que había sido iluminado por Alá,- esta, mujer aun no es...-_

_-Como si importara,- sentado a mi derecha, Fakhir, mi leal amigo y maestro en las artes de la guerra que, también a pesar de ser mas joven que yo, mostraba gran sabiduría cuando se trataba de conquistar y destruir al enemigo, especialmente a los Egipcios._

_Noté como Rashid estaba a punto de contestar cuando la insolente chica levantó la voz- Mi Señor, por favor, no tenía otra opción ¡mis hermanos están muriendo de hambre! si no los alimentaba...-_

_-¡Silencio Egipcia!- dijo uno de los guardias golpeándola en la espalda con su lanza. La chica guardo silencio, a pesar del seguro inmenso dolor que debía estar sintiendo._

_Todos en el sgran alon guardaron silencio. Todos esperaban mi decisión._

_-¿Mi señor?- el comerciante esperaba justicia y como la chica no le iba a regresar la manzana y como no le iba a pagar tampoco..._

_-Matenla,- fue mi orden final._

_Noté la sonrisa del comerciante, noté la sonrisa de Fakhir, noté la cara de terror de la chica mientras me miraba con ojos grandes y azules como el cielo incrédula a mi desición, pero lo que mas me interesó fue que noté como el cuerpo de mi amigo Rashid se tensaba y su expresión facial se endurecía. Él jamas había estado en contra de mis decisiones, pero ahora, su desacuerdo era obvio._

_-¡Espere!- una voz femenina llamó la atención de todos hacia la entrada principal, incluyendo la mía.-Por favor, mi señor, no cometa una injusticia.-_

_Todos en el lugar suspiraron sorprendidos, nunca nadie se había atrevido a decir que con mi desición iba a cometer una injusticia. Rashid se relajó, como esperando que alguien me dijera eso, mientras que Fakhir comenzó a reír._

_-Y dinos ¿que harías tú en el lugar del Sultán?- la voz de Fakhir era burlona, pero no pude evitar también llenarme del humor de sus palabras. Todos comenzaron a reír, pero la chica de ojos café brillaron con un fuego que me llamaron la atención._

_-Trataría de ser más justa,- dijo ayudando a la chica que estaba en el piso a pararse causando que todos guardaran silencio de nuevo.- ¿Estas bien Mandisa?- su voz era dulce, casi... maternal..._

_-Señorita... que pena con usted... por favor vayase,- jamas había visto a una Árabe hablar con tal cordialidad a una Egipcia y vice versa.- He robado, señorita, tengo que aceptar mi castigo,-_

_La "señorita" acarició la cara de la Árabe con cariño, -No voy a permitir que te maten...-_

_-¿Tu vas a pagarme mi manzana? ¿Tu me la vas a regresar?- el comerciante habló con rabia ante tal conversación,- dime ¿o es que tu no te enojarías si una Egipcia se robara algo tuyo?-_

_-Tengo entendido que usted tiene manzanas por montón- dijo la chica con calma pero su enojo no era completamente escondido, había algo de ella que me estaba hipnotizando.- Compartir una no le va a quitar su fortuna...-_

_-¡Pero cuanta insolencia!- el comerciante alzó las manos obviamente frustrado, yo por otra parte, me estaba divirtiendo al ver tal discusión, era divertido ver como ambos querían jugar juez y decidir que era lo correcto cuando el único que tenía ese derecho era yo.- Cuantas manzanas tenga o no, no es de tu incumbencia, tal vez si alimentaras mejor a tu esclava no tendría la necesidad de robarme.-_

_La señorita se mordió el labio inferior mientras sus mejillas y las de su esclava se ruborizaron._

_-No esperaba que alguien la pudiera callar,- dijo Fakhir a mi oído, humor envolviendo cada palabra._

_-Mi... casa... esta en momentos de crisis,- al fin contestó la chica,- pero si se trata de pagar por una manzana, ¿cuanto le debe usted al Sultán?- eso llamó mi atención,- estas tierras, las tierras donde usted tiene sus huertas le pertenecen al Sultán, si alguien debería molestarse porque le han robado algo debería ser él,-_

_-¿Que tonterías dices? Yo pago mis impuestos puntualmente,- el comerciante estaba exasperado._

_-Pero no pagará impuestos por la manzana robada...-_

_-¡Porque no gané dinero de esa manzana!-_

_-En ese caso,- la chica dió un paso hacia a delante y me miro fijamente, el fuego de sus ojos aun radiantes.- Mi señor, como esencialmente la manzana le pertenecía a usted, le quiero pedir que en lugar de...-_

_-Señorita, no...- la chica le agarró la mano._

_Suspiro como para agarrar valor.-En lugar de la acusada, le pido que me tome a mi como su esclava,- eso me tomó por sorpresa._

_No sabía como pensar. Aquella mujer se estaba ofreciendo a servirme con tal de que dejara que le Egipcia se fuera sin ningún castigo. Eso no tenía sentido. Ningún Árabe en sus cinco sentidos haría algo como eso. Pero ella... la manera en la que había protegido a la ladrona, la manera en la que fuego brillaba en sus ojos... había algo especial en ella que me hipnotizaba. Mire a Fakhir, él estaba tan sorprendido como yo, encogió sus hombros dándome señal que cualquiera que fuera mi decisión él se lavaba las manos. Entonces mire a Rashid, su cara mostraba confusión al igual que yo, pero era obvio que estaba aliviado que la otra chica ya no estuviera en peligro._

_Mire a la chica a los ojos y dije,- Si para ti eso se considera justo, así sera.-_

_La Egipcia se tiro de rodillas a los pies de su señorita a llorar. Le suplicaba que se fuera y que la dejara tomar su castigo. Algo que me desconcertaba puesto que jamas una Árabe daría su vida por una Egipcia y jamas una Egipcia le rogaría a una Árabe que no hiciera ese sacrificio y la dejara morir._

_-¿Y eso como es justo para mi?- preguntó el comerciante fúrico._

_-Sera justo que el Sultán no mande al General Fakhir y sus hombres para ver cuantas manzanas le han robando,- Rashid dijo sonriendo con un poco de malicia, algo no muy común en el,- si no paga impuestos por las manzanas que le roban, me pregunto cuantas se pierden en el camino de sus huertas al mercado.-_

_El comerciante tartamudeo su culpabilidad diciendo que él era incapaz de hacerle algo como eso a su Sultán y que si yo lo consideraba justo, entonces él también lo consideraba justo. Mire a la chica a los ojos de nuevo con cierto respeto, o era la mujer mas valiente que jamas hubiera conocido, o tal vez era la mas tonta._

* * *

Abrí los ojos algo confundido. Mire a mi alrededor para darme cuenta que aun estaba acostado en el techo del colegio. Seguramente la campana ya había sonado y seguramente la quinta clase ya había terminado, es más, seguramente ya estaba tarde para mi sexta clase. Me puse de pie y sacudí el pantalón de mi uniforme justo cuando una de las campanas sonó. Si la quinta clase se había terminado, si estaba tarde para sexta o si las clases del día ya habían terminado no lo sabía pero lo iba averiguar sin parecer un completo idiota en frente de todos. Para mi mala suerte, caminando por un pasillo a punto de reventar de estudiantes, me encontré con la señorita Muchaplata.

Al ser ella una de las personas que se me acercó en la mañana supuse que no sería muy extraño si era visto hablando con ella. Caminé hasta donde ella estaba parada hablando con otras dos chicas, su voz haciendo que mi cabeza comenzara a doler.

-¡Hola Ulrick!- su voz hizo que me dieran ganas de salir volando del lugar, algo que sus dos amigas hicieron.- ¿no vas a ir a tu sexta clase?- aun estoy a tiempo para la sexta clase.

-¿Has visto a Bombón?- pregunté metiendo mis manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón.

Princesa hizo una cara que casi me hace reír. Después pusó una sonrisa en su rostro que casi me hace vomitar. -Creeme Ulrick, juntarte con la nerd no te conviene,- sus largos dedos se enredaron en mi cabello, lo cual yo supongo debía ser de manera seductora.

Usé todo mi control para no soltar la carcajada, en cambio mejor dije,- ¿Y con quien, si se puede saber, conviene juntarme?-

-Conmigo,- dijo acercando su rostro al mio tratando, y fallando miserablemente, de seducirme a un beso.

-Lo siento cariño,- dije alejándome de ella,- pero ya tomé mi decisión.- Justo en ese momento vi a mi nemesis caminando y si no me equivocaba iba a Cultura Mundial.-Nos vemos luego,- le murmuré a la odiosa de Princesa y corrí para alcanzar a la odiosa de Bombón.

Una vez que estábamos lo suficientemente lejos de Princesa para que no escuchara, Bombón dijo:- Veo que te has hecho de muchas amigas,- dijo sonriendo, supongo que aliviada de que ella ya no sería quien se debería de molestar para guiarme.

-Aun así prefiero tu compañia,- dije abriendo la puerta del aula para ella.

-Que alagador,- dijo sonriendo aun mas, supongo que agradecida por mi cumplido o por mi caballerismo.

Le dí mi horario a la profesora de Cultura Mundial y me mandó a mi asiento hasta atrás del aula sin hacer un enorme alardeo por mi primer día de clases. Tomé mi asiento para después ver como la puerta se abría y como la rubia Super tonta y mi Super tonto hermano entraban justo antes de que sonara la campana. Boomer le dió su horario a la profesora y ella lo mando a sentarse a un lado de mi, cinco sillas atrás de nuestro objetivo.

La clase, como todas las anteriores, pasaron lentas y aburridas. La profesora se la pasó hablando de matrimonios arreglados y la falta de libertad de la mujer en ciertas culturas. Noté como Boomer comenzaba a cabecear de lo aburrido que esta clase se le hacía. Ni él ni Butch veían el sentido de tener que venir al colegio para llevar a cabo mi plan, pero no esperaba que lo entendieran. Butch estaba demasiado obsesionado con pelear como para querer entender mas que eso, mientras que Boomer simplemente no tenía suficiente cerebro para entender.

Cuando la clase al fin terminó, salí del aula asia mi casillero, fue entonces que lo vi. Una enorme explosión en la parte sur de la ciudad. Tres rayos de luz en el cielo indicaban que las Chicas Superpoderosas iban a salvar Saltadilla.

-La fase uno del plan a sido completada.- la voz de Butch en el comunicador que tenía escondido en mi oído sonaba llena de malicia.

Miré a Boomer de reojo asintiendo mi orden de que desapareciera entre la gente y causara la segunda explosión en dirección opuesta a la que Butch había causado. Yo por otra parte me dirigí al tercer objetivo: el teatro abandonado de Saltadilla.

Entré al lugar repasando mi plan en mi cabeza dejando caer una bolsa llena de explosivos que robamos hace unas noches de unas construcciones. Los lugares atacados no tenían valor alguno: una fabrica abandonada, un orfanato olvidado por los mismos huerfanos y un teatro que nadie visitaba. Eso tendría a la linda líder de ojos rosas pensando en quien podría haber querido destruir esos lugares y las razones del porque. Una bola de energía roja se formó en mi mano apuntando a la bolsa de dinamita, lista para hacer añicos este lugar.

-¿Que haces en mi casa?- una voz masculina hiso eco en el teatro abandonado, un acento muy familiar envolvía sus palabras.

-Voy a destruirla,- dije sonriendole maliciosamente al hombre, no había ser en esta patética ciudad que no supiera del monstruo de ojos rojos.

Pero para mi sorpresa el hombre se empezó a reír,- tu te me haces muy parecido al hermano de mi abuelo,- dijo cuando había terminado de reír,- Mi tío abuelo Mohamed creía que lo podía todo, pero hay cosas que simplemente no se pueden hacer.-

-¿No sabes quien soy?- pregunté irritado y un poco confundido.

-Jamas me dijiste quien eras,- él respondió encogiendose de hombros,- yo me llamo Zaid.

-Yo soy Brick,- dije esperando que ese hombre reconociera mi nombre y saliera corriendo de mi presencia.

-Eso explica tus ganas de destruir mi hogar,- dijo pensando pero no se movió ni un centímetro,- pero sientate muchacho,- dijo quitando unos papeles de una silla,- dime ¿por qué quieres destruir mi hogar?-

-Porque puedo,- dije sonriendo ignorando su ofrecimiento de asiento.

-Eso no es razón,- dijo pensando,- destruir cosas no te va a llevar a ningún lado.-

-Es parte de un plan,- contesté sentándome en la silla que me había ofrecido hace unos momentos.

-No me digas que creo que ya se para que es,- dijo tomando otra silla y sentándose en frente de mi.- De verdad te pareces al hermano de mi abuelo,- una sonrisa nostálgica se apoderó de su rostro,- él quería destruir al hombre que le había quitado a su prometida. Su venganza fue enamorar a la hermana menor de aquel hombre sin pensar que en ella encontraría el amor de su vida.-

-Entonces su tío abuelo y yo no somos nada parecidos,- dije sintiendo una mueca formándose en mi rostro. Yo hubiera acabado con aquel hombre y no hubiera perdido el tiempo enamorando a su hermana menor.

-Tal vez,- dijo con cierto tono de voz que hizo que algo helado bajara por mi espalda,- tienes razón, no creo que se parezcan puesto que mi padre llegó a pensar que mi tío Mohamed estaba loco.-

-¿Y por qué pensarían algo así?- debe correr en la familia, este hombre esta loco al no temerme.

-Porque...- su voz se volvió un suspiro, como si temiera que alguien más escuchara,- porque... tenía raros sueños donde el era el Sultán de Arabia,-

Sentí algo helado recorrer todo mi cuerpo. Fue entonces que la segunda explosión se escuchó a lo lejos. Miré al hombre que estaba sentando en frente de mi. Las arrugas ya se le notaban, su cabello ya mostraba algunas canas y sus ojos se veían cansados. Me puse de pie, tomé la dinamita que había traído conmigo y caminé ha la entrada del teatro.

-¿Que vas a hacer?- lo escuché preguntar pero no le respondí, solo tenía cinco minutos para encontrar otro lugar que destruir para no destruir el hogar de Zaid.

**Continuará...**

_****Nota: Este capitulo fue editado 16 de Mayo del 2011 con distintos nombres falsos de los chicos y mas elaboración en algunos parrafos****_

**Perdón si fue confuso... por favor, diganme lo que piensan en los reviews**


	3. Bombón II

**Al fin actualización. Pido muchas disculpas por la tardanza. Disfrutenlo =3**

**Noches de Arabia**

_-Tú dormirás aquí,- dijo una de las sirvientas abriendo una puerta de madera,- tal vez no es a lo que estés acostumbrada pero así es como vivimos las esclavas.-_

_Mire con tristeza la pequeña habitación que se me fue asignada, apenas y cabíamos ella y yo dentro, era la ultima habitación del pasillo, no tenia ventanas y la cama no era mas que un largo pedazo de tela en el suelo polvoriento. Habia un cántaro en el una esquina y sobre tal había un pequeño trapo blanco con el cual supongo debo usar para lavarme._

_-Gracias,- no podía creer que aun tuviera voz para hablar, mi garganta estaba seca._

_-¿Por qué lo hiciste, niña?- me preguntó la mujer de unos treinta años, su voz estaba llena da lastima e incredulidad._

_-La iban a matar si no lo hacía... o peor,- no me podía imaginar lo que esos brutales Árabes le podrían hacer a mi amiga._

_-Pero ahora eres tú la que esta en peligro,- tomó mi mano y me miro a los ojos,- niña, todos aquí soñamos con la libertad que tu acabas de perder por ayudar a esa pobre muchacha. La pobre Egipcia corre peligro en las calles de esta traicionera tierra. Todos ya saben que ella es Egipcia ¿crees que ahora los demás Árabes la van a dejar en paz? Tal vez hubiera sido mejor que la mataran...-_

_-Khadija- un muchacho con ojos de un color azul como la noche y cabello castaño claro estaba parado en la puerta con los brazos cruzados,- el Sultán espera importantes visitas y espera deleitarlos con un buen festín.-_

_-Voy enseguida señor Rashid,- ella respondió nerviosa haciendo una reverencia,- te espero en la cocina...-_

_-No,- Rashid me miro con determinación,- el Sultán requiere de los servicios de esta nueva esclava de otra manera,-_

_-Que Alá te proteja,- dijo en mi oído y después de hacer una pequeña reverencía a Rashid se fue caminando asía donde supongo está la cocina._

_Una vez que Khadija ya no podía escucharnos Rashid suspiro,- Él cree que eres Árabe,- dijo, sus ojos azules llenos de preocupación._

_-Eso es lo que me mantiene con vida,- dije mirandolo a los ojos._

_-Lo que hiciste por ella... siempre te lo voy a agradecer,- su voz era sincera, igual que su mirada._

_-Ella es mi amiga desde la infancia,- le respondí sonriendo a esas bellas memorias que ya no eran mas que un fantasma,- no iba a permitir que le hicieran daño.-_

_Sus ojos se llenaron de vergüenza.- Yo no tuve el valor para...-_

_-No te mortifiques, Rashid,- lo interrumpí,- si hubieras hablado ambas vidas hubieran sido puestas en peligro.- Agachó su mirada llena de odio, remordimiento después amor y añoramiento.- De verdad amas a Mandisa ¿no es así? Puede que tu boca no lo diga, pero tus ojos lo hacen todo el tiempo.-_

_Sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas,- el destino no esta de acuerdo con eso.-_

_-El destino no esta de acuerdo con nada,- dije haciéndolo sonreír,- Rashid, ella te ama, siempre lo ha hecho, desde que se conocieron en mi casa jamás dejó de pensar en ti.-_

_-Tus palaras me llenan de amarga alegria,- su mirada se tornó triste,- el Sultán esta decidido a acabar con tu gente.-_

_-Lo se,- mi alma se llenó de tristeza, desesperación y rabia,- tu Sultán no solo esta acabando con la felicidad de mi gente sino con la felicidad de su propia gente también.-_

_-Él quiere evitar que otros sufran como él y su padre lo hicieron...-_

_-Es por eso que eres muy feliz con la mujer que amas,- casi grite llena de rabia, su mirada tornándose triste una vez mas.- Lo siento, Rashid, no fue mi intención sacar mi enojo contigo.-_

_-El Sultán te espera,- unas esclavas llegaron hasta donde nosotros estábamos parados, sin decir nada, una de ellas tomó mi mano y me comenzó a jalar para que la siguiera,- que Alá te proteja,-_

* * *

Abrí mis ojos de golpe dándome cuenta que aún estaba sentada en la cocina con mi cabeza recostada sobre la mesa. Tallé mis ojos con la parte de atrás de mi mano para después mirar el reloj que marcaba las doce en punto de la noche. Bostecé y miré los papeles en frente de mi con cansancio; eran mis apuntes de los eventos de hoy.

Tres lugares habían sido atacados, los tres edificios habían sido dinamitados, los tres edificios estaban abandonados y ninguno de los tres tenían valor alguno, pero más importante, no tenían nada en común. ¿Acaso esto era una broma... un juego... un plan maestro? Lo que sea que fuera, había sido un crimen y no tenía idea de quien lo había hecho.

-¿Bombón?- la voz del Profesor me regresó un poco mas a la realidad.- Bombón, es media noche, ya vete a dormir-

-No puedo Profesor,- contesté leyendo mis apuntes de nuevo,- tengo que resolver este crimen para llevar a esos vándalos ante la justicia.-

-Pero Bombón, mañana tienes que ir al colegio, tienes que descansar.- el Profesor tomó mis apuntes de mis manos para después ponerlos en su portafolio.- Te los regresaré cuando regreses mañana del colegio.-

Un suspiro exasperado escapó mis labios y, derrotada, volé hasta mi habitación dejándome caer en la cama para ser arrastrada por mis extraños sueños de nuevo.

* * *

-¡Bombón despierta!- la chillona voz de Burbuja si que era una hermosa manera de despertar.

-¿Que quieres Burbuja?- pregunté cubriendo mi cabeza con mis cobijas.

-¡Ya se nos hiso tarde para ir al colegio!-

Abrí mis ojos de golpe para ver el despertador, en cinco minutos iba a tocar la campana para entrar a clase. Salí de mi cama rápidamente tomando unos jeans azules y la primera blusa que encontré y me metí al baño, mi uniforme no estaba listo y no planeaba llevar una blusa y falda sin planchar a la escuela. Cepillé mi cabello y mis dientes y en menos de tres minutos ya estaba lista. Me puse unos tenis color rosa y, junto a Burbuja, salí volando por la ventana de mi habitación al colegio.

Llegué a clase justo antes de que la ultima campana sonara y arruinara mi asistencia perfecta. Me senté junto a mi querido amigo Dexter para darme cuenta que la señorita Abra tampoco estaba. Suspire con alivio para darme cuenta que había estado aguantando la respiración.

-¿Se te pegaron las cobijas, Bombón?- la molestosa voz de Princesa Muchaplata hizo que me dieran escalofríos.

-¿Por qué no metes tu nariz operada en tus propios asuntos?- dije abriendo mi libro de Literatura Británica en una pagina al azar.

-Amargada,- la escuché murmurar y no pude evitar sonreír.

-Si no es indiscreción, a mi también me gustaría saber la razón por la cual casi llegas tarde,- Dexter dijo en casi un murmuro.

-No sonó mi despertador,- dije sintiendo mis mejillas sonrojándose.

-¿Entonces si se te pegaron las cobijas?- una segunda voz dijo detrás de mi. Me gire para verle la cara al dueño de la voz y me encontré con unos ojos café profundos y una sonrisa medio picara que hizo que sintiera algo extraño en mi interior. Pero algo dentro de mi me decía que lo tenía que recordar de algún lado.

Mis mejillas se sonrojaron de nuevo, -Bueno... hablando técnicamente...-

Me tomó por sorpresa cuando Ulrick acarició suavemente mi mejilla izquierda con el pulgar de su mano derecha solo causando que me sonrojara más.

-Te sonrojas fácilmente,- dijo con una risita poniéndose de pie y sentándose en su lugar junto a Princesa.

Escondí mi rostro en mi libro para que ni Ulrick ni nadie notara que el rubor de mis mejillas se estaba expandiendo al resto de mi rostro. En ese momento, la puerta del aula se abrió anunciando la llegada de la misteriosa señorita Abra.

-Disculpen mi tardanza,- su voz sonaba seria pero agotada. La señorita Abra se sentó en el escritorio del Profesor y sacó la lista de asistencia y una copia del libro de 'Romeo y Julieta'- ¿quienes van a interpretar a los personajes de la escena de hoy?-

De nuevo las manos de las chicas estaban en el aire peleándose por el papel de Julieta mientras que los chicos que aun no habían leído se escondían detrás de sus libros para no ser llamados. Casi me gana la risa cuando se escondieron aun más cuando la señorita Abra escogió a Princesa para que leyera el papel de Julieta.

-Yo seré Romeo,- dijo Ulrick haciendo que todos se voltearan a verlo, incluso Dexter y yo.

-Ese muchacho es muy valiente ó muy estúpido...- dijo uno de los chicos sentados en la parte de atrás del aula.

-Yo digo que muy desesperado,- contestó su amigo riéndose pero de no haber sido por mi super-oído jamas lo hubiera escuchado.

_Desesperado_. Eso explicaría su amabilidad conmigo y con Princesa.

La verdad es que yo no soy la mas popular de la escuela, ni por ser una super heroína. Soy una genio, y como a todos los genios, me hacen burla y molestan como si ser inteligente fuera un pecado. Dexter me hace sonreír diciendo que él va a disfrutar el día cuando el capitán del equipo de futból vaya a su gran empresa a pedirle trabajo y solo le de trabajo de conserje. Pero hasta entonces solo voy a ser el mismo cero a la izquierda en la popularidad estudiantil con mis hermanas llevándose el primer lugar. Honestamente no me molesta, tengo demasiadas cosas en mi cabeza como para preocuparme por cosas tan insignificantes como la popularidad entre mis compañeros de clase. Los edificios dinamitados, por ejemplo, eran mi prioridad numero uno.

¿Quien pudo haber hecho algo como eso? ¿Quien tiene acceso a tanta dinamita? Pero más importante ¿por qué? No tiene sentido que alguien destruya tres edificios, aunque estuvieran abandonados, nada mas porque si. Una fabrica, un orfanato y un faro... nada en común más que fueron abandonados hace más de diez años. Pero...

-Eso es todo por hoy,- mire hacia al reloj y aun faltaban varios minutos para que terminara la lección.- Bien hecho señorita Princesa, señor Ulrick,-

-Ahora si nos va a seguir contando su historia?- preguntó una chica que reconocí ser del club de fans de Bellota.

La señorita Abra miró al reloj,- Tenemos un poco de tiempo,-

Noté como Dexter fruncía el ceño, ayer me había llamado para decirme lo desacertado que estaba la historia de la señorita Abra argumentando que Arabia jamas atacó a Egipto. Yo solo le sonreí y le dije que no era nada mas que un viejo cuento folclórico que le gustaba a la gente, como la obra de Romeo y Julieta.

La señorita Abra se aclaró la garganta y resumió su historia.- Después de que la chica se ofreció de esclava para salvar la vida de la Egipcia que se robó aquel pedazo de pan...-

-Manzana,- sorpresivamente interrumpió Ulrick, haciendo que todos volteáramos a verlo de nuevo. Él pareció sonrojarse y aclarando su garganta dijo,- la chica se robó una manzana...-

-Asi... es cierto...- la señorita Abra parecía estar completamente confundida,- ¿ya te han contado la historia antes?-

-Mas o menos...- dijo escondiendo la mirada. Algo que me pareció... _tierno_.

-Ah...- volvió a aclarar su garganta,- Después de que la chica se ofreció de esclava para salvar la vida de la Egipcia que se robó aquella manzana, el Sultán, pensando que su nueva esclava era Árabe, la hizo bailar la danza del vientre en una fiesta que hizo esa misma noche para humillarla y así enseñarle una lección.-

-¿Y por qué pensó el Sultán que ella era Árabe?- una chica interrumpió.

-Porque la chica hablaba Árabe perfectamente,- respondió la señorita viéndome de reojo de una manera muy extraña.- El padre de la chica era comerciante y le enseñaba todos los idiomas que aprendía a su única hija hasta que el falleció en la guerra donde Arabia se apodero de todas las arenas de Egipto. Regresando a la historia, la chica danzó maravillosamente para el Sultán y sus invitados, tan bien que uno de los invitados ofreció muchos caballos por ella.-

-¿Por qué caballos y no dinero, ó tal vez oro?- esta vez fue Princesa la que abrió la boca, desgraciadamente.

-Porque en Arabia un símbolo de riqueza son los caballos que posees, en otras palabras, entre más caballos tengas más rico eres,-

-Entonces yo tendría millones de caballos,- dijo Princesa presuntuosamente haciendo que muchos de nosotros giraramos los ojos.

-Después de ver a aquella chica bailar, el Sultán cayó perdidamente enamorado de ella, pero no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo,- la señorita Abra tosió un poco,- pero él, viendo como sus invitados miraban a aquella mujer de la cual se había enamorado, se llenó de rabia y sacó su enojo en la pobre muchacha.-

Fue entonces que sonó la campana y al fin podía salir de aquella aula. Ultimamente esa clase se estaba haciendo la mas larga del día lo que no me podía explicar puesto que era mi favorite y normalmente terminaba muy rápido. Caminé a Química Avanzada con Dexter y, para mi gran sorpresa, Ulrick se quedo atrás para hablar con la señorita Abra. Por alguna extraña razón extrañaba su presencia y no podía dejar de pensar en el sentir sus dedos en mi mejilla.

_Desesperado._

-¿Te sientes bien?- Dexter preguntó de repente.

-Si, ¿por qué lo preguntas?-

-Porque tus mejillas se ruborizaron,-

-No es nada,- mentí inocentemente,- estaba recordando que casi llego tarde...-

Dexter ya no dijo más y mejor entramos al aula. Ulrick llego treinta minutos después, no es como si estuviera contando los minutos, y rápidamente se puso a hacer su trabajo. Me dieron muchas ganas de preguntarle la razón de su tardanza, pero eso sería demasiado fuera de mi. Regularmente no me importan los asuntos de los demas, pero había algo en Ulrick que hacía que quisiera saber mas de él. Dexter ha sido mi único amigo desde que tengo memoria, y el que alguien mas que él me ponga atención se siente... _bien._

Sacudí mi cabeza y continué mi trabajo de clase con aquel pequeño pensamiento empujado hasta la parte mas lejana de mi conciente. El resto del día fue un poco mas rápido. La rutina de siempre entre Dexter, ahora incluido Ulrick, y yo continuo hasta la hora del almuerzo. Me fui a sentar con mis hermanas como siempre solo para ser recibida por una mueca por parte de mi hermana Bellota.

-¿Sucede algo?- le pregunté a Burbuja puesto que Bellota tenía esa cara de 'ni te molestes en preguntar porque no te voy a contestar.'

-A Bellota le ganaron en baloncesto,- dijo Burbuja en voz baja como para que no escuchara Bellota pero con nuestro super-oido no sirvio de nada.

-Seguramente hizo trampa,- masculló Bellota entre dientes.

-Ó simplemente quien sea que te haya ganado es mejor que tú,- dije haciendo que Bellota me mirara con enojo.

-Te equivocas señorita perfección,-

-Yo nunca me equivoco,- dije con seriedad. Es la verdad, jamas me he equivocado antes.

-Tu sigue pensando así y la vida te va a dar una sorpresa,- parecía mas una advertencia que una amenaza, pero no valía la pena continuar aquella discusión. Bellota y yo ya teniamos demasiadas cosas en nuestra lista de peleas como para agregar otra cosa.

Terminó el almuerzo y, sin decirnos ni una sola palabra mas, cada quien se fue por su lado. El resto del día se fue aun mas lento que el principio, no me gustaba pelear con mis hermanas, especialmente con Bellota, pero había veces que nuestras personalidades chocaban de manera muy brusca.

Cuando sonó la ultima campana del día no sabía si sentirme alegre ó agobiada. No quería ir aun a mi casa puesto Bellota y yo siempre terminábamos las peleas que habíamos comenzado en el almuerzo en el momento en que las dos poníamos un pie en la casa.

Fue entonces que lo vi.

Un rayo rojo atravesando el cielo dirigiéndose a donde una vez estuvo el Faro de Saltadilla.

Sentí mis rodillas temblar al ver aquel rayo en el cielo ¡Era imposible! Ellos... él... no podía ser...

-¿Lo viste?- escuché a Bellota detrás de mi.

-¿A quien?- pregunté mirando el cielo como esperando a ver dos rayos más. Si esta uno es más probable que estén los otros dos.

-A Butch,- su voz parecía llena de rabia.

-¿Viste a Butch?- pregunté pretendiendo asombro.

-Bueno... no lo vi a él... vi un rayo verde en el cielo que se dirigía a la fabrica abandonada de zapatos... bueno... lo que queda de ella,-

-No era él,- dije con voz seria,- seguramente fue tu imanación jugándote una broma-

-¿Me estas llamando loca?- Bellota frunció el ceño.

-Jamas dije eso,- ella frunció el ceño aun mas.

-¿Entonces qué dijiste?- su voz era baja y peligrosa.

-Que tal vez te habías imaginado haber visto a Butch,- dije seriamente,- los destruimos, mi... _nuestro_... plan funcionó de maravilla... no hay razón porque creer lo contrarió.-

-¡Yo lo vi!-

-El plan era perfecto... sin equivocaciones,- dije seriamente mirandola a los ojos frunciendo mi ceño en frustracion.

-Es eso, ¿no es así?- Bellota sonrió sarcásticamente,- no puedes admitir que tu plan no era tan perfecto y que te equivocaste ¿verdad?-

-Claro que no Bellota,- dije copiando su sonrisa sarcástica,- si no me crees, vamos a investigar,-

-Vamos,- dijo Bellota con seriedad mientras emprendía el vuelo.

Mis rodillas temblaron por un instante, a veces mi orgullo me podía meter en enormes problemas. No se porque tenía miedo de ver aquellos ojos rojos mirandome llenos de odio. Tal vez porque la ultima vez que regresaron de la muerte eran mas fuertes que nosotros, ó tal vez porque no tengo un plan listo por si eso llegara a pasar.

Bellota y yo llegamos a lo que quedaba de la fabrica de zapatos en segundos, ella estaba apresurada de ver si lo que había visto era cierto. La verdad aun quedaba gran parte del edificio, parecía un trabajo hecho a las carreras. Y lo mejor de todo era que iba a matar a dos pajaros de un tiro: le iba a demostrar a Bellota que ella estaba mal y al fin iba a poder investigar la escena del crimen mas a fondo que unos simple informes de la policía.

Cuando llegamos el lugar estaba completamente vació pero Bellota se metió al edificio a investigar, yo la seguí por precaución. Después de varios minutos de buscar algo que no estaba allí, Bellota suspiro exasperada.

-Te dije que no había nadie,-

-No disfrutes esto,- dijo frunciendo el ceño mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban un poco. Como a mi, no le gustaba admitir que estaba equivocada.

-Hola _Bellota_,- una risa hizo eco en las paredes caídas del edificio.

Fue entonces que lo vimos, una luz verde paso entre las dos. Bellota dijo una maldición cuando vimos a cierto chico de ojos verdes y cabello negro mirándonos con odio y con una sonrisa sardónica que hizo que se me helara la piel. Bellota se lanzó contra Butch, pero cuando yo estaba a punto de seguirla alguien me jaló del cabello con fuerza y unos labios cálidos llegaron a mi oreja.

-Tú debiste de haber ido al faro,- su voz era fría y ella de odio.

Un enorme dolor que comenzaba en mi lado izquierdo se expandía lenta y dolorosamente a todo mi cuerpo. Entonces todo se volvio obscuro y lo ultimo que escuché fue a Bellota llamar mi nombre.

* * *

_Lágrimas salían de mis ojos, mis manos temblaban, mi corazón latía con velocidad y mis mejillas seguramente estaban enrojecidas. Entré a mi habitación recargando mi espalda contra la pared dejándome caer hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. Un sollozo escapó mis labios y mis manos taparon mi boca casi automaticamente. Mi cuerpo temblaba igual que mis manos y un inmenso frió me invadió. No podía pensar en nada más que sus ojos fríos y calculadores observándome, el odio y rencor creciendo muy dentro de ellos._

_Fue entonces que entendí que el frió que me invadía era miedo. Miedo a él, a lo que le podía hacer a mi pueblo a los pocos seres queridos que me quedaban. Mi corazón se estremeció al pensar en lo que les podría pasar si yo no los protegía. Todos mis sirvientes habían sido tomados prisioneros por los Árabes y era mi deber liberarlos en nombre de mi padre. Él les había dado su palabra de que los iba a rescatar pero desgraciadamente el falleció antes de poder siquiera salir de Egipto, por eso ahora yo iba a cumplir su promesa._

_-¿Como estas niña?- Khadija entró a mi habitación con unas telas dobladas._

_-No... no ent... entien... no entiendo...- los nervios y los sollozos no me dejaban hablar,- no se que... no se que hice mal... él... él me dijo que... que bailara... y yo... yo lo hice... pero... se enojó conmigo y... y me dijo... que me largara de su presencia... y... tengo miedo Khadija...-_

_-Niña...- puso las telas en el suelo y me abrazó como solo mi difunta madre lo había hecho antes.- No hiciste nada mal, de lo contrario, el Sultán deseaba y esperaba humillarte en frente de sus invitados pero no lo logro. Hasta escuché que uno de los invitados le ofreció miles de caballos por ti.-_

_-¿Por qué querría el Sultán humillarme?-_

_-Como castigo por defender a una Egipcia,- dijo con tristeza,- nadie esperaba que supieras bailar de esa forma. Es más ¿qué fue lo que danzaste? Eso no era el raqs baladi, el baile nacional.-_

_-No... no lo era,- sollozé de nuevo,- el baile se llama raks sharki, la danza del vientre, y mi amada madre me enseñó a bailarlo desde que yo era muy niña.-_

_-¿El qué? Pero si eso es un baile Egipcio...- no dije nada y ella me miro con sorpresa._

_Mi cuerpo se llenó de miedo al pensar en que me podría pasar si el Sultán se enterara,- Pero estaba muy enojado ¿me va a vender a su invitado?-_

_-No, de eso no te preocupes,- para mi enorme sorpresa me acarició mi cabello,- el Sultán le explicó a su invitado que le debes una vida de servidumbre por salvar a una Egipcia.- Entonces tomó las telas dobladas y me las entregó,- son unas ropas limpias y un velo para que te cambies, no creo que quieras estar vestida como bailarina por más tiempo.-_

_Miré como estaba vestida y sentí mi estomago revolviéndose,- Tienes razón,- le sonreí._

_-En ese caso te dejo para que te cambies,- dijo sonriendo,- te espero en la cocina.-_

_Asentí tomando las ropas y limpiando mis mejillas con la parte de atras de mi mano. Khadija se puso de pie y salió de mi habitación; yo me puse de pie y me cambie rápidamente del traje de bailarina rojo a las túnicas cafés, cubriendo mi cabeza con el velo color crema. Respiré profundo y salí de mi habitación al primer día del resto de mi vida._

* * *

Abrí mis ojos lentamente para encontrarme acostada en mi habitación, mi cabeza pulsaba como si estuviera a punto de estallar y todo mi cuerpo estaba sumergido en un inmenso dolor que comenzaba desde mis costillas. Escuché gritos que venían de la cocina, y si no me equivocaba, era mi hermana Bellota la que estaba gritando. Intenté ponerme de pie pero no me pude ni enderezar de mi cama, el dolor era insoportable. Fue entonces que se abrió la puerta de mi habitación y Burbuja entró tratando de hacer el mínimo ruido posible.

Cuando se dió cuenta que estaba despierta me sonrió,- Que bueno que ya hayás despertado,- sus ojos estaban rojos, parecía que había estado llorando.

-¿Que paso?- intenté enderezarme de nuevo y esta vez lo logre pero no sin morderme la lengua para no gritar de dolor.

-No te esfuerces demasiado,- me dijo preocupada y después mordió su labio inferior. No sabía como decirme lo que había pasado.

-Burbuja,- dije con seriedad aun esperando una respuesta.

-Brick y sus estúpidos hermanos están de vuelta en Saltadilla,- Bellota entró a mi habitación asotando la puerta, su rostro estaba lleno de heridas- ese hijo de chango te atacó por la espalda y te aplastó un edificio de dos toneladas. La buena noticia es que estas viva.-

-No... no puede ser... tiene que haber otra explicación...- dije casi tartamudeando,- si ellos están de regreso eso quiere decir que yo...-

-Cometiste un error,- Bellota terminó mi oración con una sonrisa un poco demasiado burlona,- por lo visto no siempre tienes la razón rosita.-

-Bellota...- Burbuja suspiro causando que nuestra hermana de ojos verdes frunciera el ceño.

-Si es que lo que dices es cierto...-

-Es cierto,- Bellota me interrumpió con su enorme sonrisa. Bellota preferiría lo que fuera, incluyendo que los chicos estuvieran vivos, con tal de comprobar que yo cometía equivocaciones.

-Esta es la primera vez que me equivoco en toda mi vida...- mis manos se hicieron puños y sentí mi ceño frunciendose.- y también la última... La próxima ves me aseguraré que de verdad hayan sido destruidos.-

**Continuará...**

_****NOTA: Este capitulo fue editado el 10 de Junio del 2011****_

**Lo se... me tarde mucho en actualizar para que cuando actualizara el chapi estuviera tan cortito. Pido muchas disculpas y muchas gracias a todos los que me recordaron de que tenía que escribir este fic especialmente a Utau Hoshina. Gracias a todos! Diganme que pensaron en los reviews!**


	4. Brick II

**Al fin llego con una actualizacion. De verdad espero que les guste! :D**

**Noches de Arabia**

_Su hermoso cuerpo se movía de un lado a otro. Seductoras caderas se sacudían de una manera que debería ser en contra de alguna ley Árabe, y sus ojos... sus hermosos ojos me llamaban a ella. Ella había hecho eso apropósito. La manera en la que movía aquel velo no podría ser otra cosa sino que una clase de hechizo para hipnotizarme para destruirme y a mi reino._

_-Su nueva sirvienta sabe como complacer el ojo de un hombre, mi Señor,- dijo uno de mis invitados sin quitarle los ojos de encima a mi nueva esclava._

_-Me encantaría que complaciera mas que mis ojos,- dijo, Abdul, otro de mis invitados causando leves risas a mi alrededor._

_Mis manos se hicieron puños al notar que esa hechizera también estaba hechizando a mis invitados. Rápidamente me puse de pie y me paré frente a ella haciendo que la música cesara y ella dejara de bailar, y de hechizarnos a todos. Sus grandes orbes color cafe me miraron con confusión y temor agachando su mirada evitando la mia. El enojo y la satisfacción de verla temerme de tal forma dibujaron una sonrisa en mi rostro, pero cuando estaba a punto de dejar mi rabia salir contra ella un delicioso aroma atacó mis sentidos._

_Un exquisito, exótico e intoxicante aroma nublo mis sentidos haciendo que me olvidara por completo del enojo y de la rabia que sentía. Pero mi paz no duró por mucho tiempo. Ese endrgogante aroma venía de esa perversa mujer que seguramente lo hacía apropósito para hacerme caer._

_-Largate de mi presencia,- dije con voz llena de odio pero solo lo suficientemente fuerte para que solo ella me pudiera escuchar._

_Me miró con ojos confundidos y cristalinos, ojos que hicieron que algo dentro de mi se derritiera. Mis manos se volvieron a hacer puños al darme cuenta que denuevo estaba siendo hechizado por esa mujer. La bruja bajó su mirada y salió corriendo de la habitación dejando atras una atmósfera muy tensa. Mis sentidos extrañaban ese exquisito olor que emanaba de su perversa, suave y delicada piel, lo que causó que solo me enfureciera con esa hechizera aun más. Me senté en mi trono de nuevo e hice un movimiento con mi mano ordenando a los músicos que comenzaran a tocar._

_-¿Ahora quien nos va a complacer los ojos, mi Señor?- preguntó Abdul, estudiando con la mirada a mis demas sirvientas._

_-Mi Señor te acaba de salvar de un embrujo y ¿ya estas buscando otro, Abdul?- la voz de Rashid era seria y fria, algo no muy común en él._

_-Como mensajero de Alá deberías protegernos de embrujos de mujeres, Rashid,- dijo Abdul con reproche que no iban con sus cabellos blancos como la luna._

_-Y como varón de Arabia y sirviente fiel de Alá no deberías dejarte embrujar por las mujeres de esa forma,- la voz de Rashid seguía seria y fria, pero un velo de enojo envolvía cada palabra,- uno diría que a tu avanzada edad ya sabrías como comportarte ante las mujeres.-_

_La atmósfera se volvió tensa de nuevo y un silencio pesado incomodaba a todos en la habitación. Bueno, casi a todos puesto que Fakhir no podria estar más divertido con este intercambio de palabras entre Rashid y Abdul. Cuando se trataba de guerras y de aplastar al enemigo, Fakhir se volvía la persona más seria de la habitación, pero no se podía esperar tal seriedad de él cuando se trataba de otros temas._

_-Vaya ustedes si que me entretienen mejor que aquella danzante,- dijo Fakhir rompiendo el silencio y con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.- Un varón de Arabia comportandose como un niño y el mensajero de Alá siendo irrespetuoso con un varón de Arabia ¿qué más entretenimiento puedo pedir?-_

Y todo por culpa de esa bruja... _pensé molesto, mi ira regresando haciendo que mis manos se volvieran a hacer puños._

_Rashid y Abdul desviaron la mirada de nuevo creando una tensión y un silencio que hacian que los segundos parecieran horas. De nuevo, los musicos comenzarón a tocar sus instrumentos, y después de unos minutos la atmósfera regreso a su ambiente alegre. Al menos para los invitados._

_Mi mente era invadida por la seductora figura de aquella mujer. La manera en la que su cuerpo se movía al ritmo de la musica envolvía mis pensamientos, nublandolos. Aquella mujer que había defendido a una esclava no podía haber tenido tan fuerte efecto en mi, el Sultán._

_-Parece un poco molesto, mi Señor,- Khadija, mi fiel sirvienta y cuidadora desde la infancia, preguntó en un bajo susurro con voz que reflejaba preocupación._

_-No es nada,- respondí con voz seria y firme,- ve y busca a la esclava y asegurate que no haga nada.- _como intentar hechizarme mientras duermo.

_-Si, mi Señor,- respondió y desapareció en las sombras de los invitados._

_-Tiene sirvientes muy fieles, mi Señor,- dijo Kaliq, uno de mis invitados e hijo de uno de los varones importantes de Arabia._

_-Alá me ha bendecido,- respondí cortante._

_-Y si que lo ha hecho,- dijo con una sonrisa que no aspiraba confianza,- sirvientes fieles que entretienen con su... danza,-_

_Mis manos se volvierón a hacer puños recordandola.- ¿Deseas algo, Kaliq?-_

_-A su esclava de bella danza,- dijo directo y con voz seria._

_-Lo lamento, Kaliq, pero como ya se lo dije a varios de los invitados, eso no sera posible,- dije con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción,- Aquella mujer me debe una vida de esclavitud por perdonarle la vida a una mujer Egipcia.-_

_-¿Que valor tiene la vida de una Egipcia?- preguntó con voz envuelta con ligera desesperación.- Le dare todos los caballos que me pida, mi Señor,-_

_-No hay nada que tu tengas que me puedas dar acambio de ella,- le sonrei con prepotencia._

_-Le dare lo que usted deseé,- dijo sonando aun mas desesperado, yo solo le sonrei._

La deseo a ella...

* * *

Abrí mis ojos de repente, mi frente estaba bañada en un sudor frío, mi garganta estaba seca, mi respiracion estaba agitada y la cicatriz que esa estúpida me había hecho en la espalda me calaba como recién hecha. Salí del basurero que llamo habitación por la ventana y comencé a sobrevolar la pobre y mediocre ciudad de Caravilla. A eso había sido rebajado el líder de la mejor banda de criminales de Slatadilla.

A vivir como una rata entre las ratas.

El cangrejo afeminado nos sacó de su castillo ayer cuando regresamos de combatir a las chicas porque no las habíamos destruido en ese instante. El muy estúpido no entendía que yo tenía un plan y que ya lo había hechado a andar. Lo único que le interesaba era que las destruyeramos en una batalla campal. Ese idiota no aprendía de sus errores, por eso seguían con vida esas pestes. Al parecer nadie entendía que las "batallas campales" solo resultan en ellas triunfando galantemente. Un imperio no se destruye en un día.

Esas estúpidas no se destruyen en un día...

Un gruñido se formó en mi garganta mientras que en mi mano se formaba una bola de energía roja. Tenía que destruir algo de ojos rosas y cabello anaranjado, lo que fuera, tenía que destruirla a _ella_. A la Superpoderosa que casi me causa la muerte a mi y a mis hermanos. Arrojé la bola de energía contra al vasto lago frente al cual me encontraba creando un gran chapoteo. La ciudad de Saltadilla brillaba a lo lejos llena de paz y serenidad mientras esa estúpida aun respiraba.

Pero esos respiros ya estaban contados.

-Yo me encargare de hacerte experimentar la muerte más lenta y dolorosa posible,-

-No me dejes fuera de la fiesta, hermano,- la sonrisa engreida de Butch era lo último que necesitaba ver,- yo también quiero saborear mi dulce venganza.-

-Todo a su debido tiempo, Butch,- dirigí mi mirada a la ciudad iluminada por la luna.

-Vamos a terminar siendo ancianos sin haber hecho nada, Brick,- su voz sonaba llena de reproche y enojo. No lo culpaba, yo también quería simplemente atacar y destruir a esas pestes pero la venganza es un plato que se come frio.

-Hay que esperar,- fue lo único que dije ordenandole con la mirada que dejara el tema.

Sus ojos brillaron con rabia mientras fruncía el ceño ferozmente. -¿Esperar a qué, Brick? A que nos vuelvan a ma...-

-¡Callate!- en menos de un segunto ya estaba cara a cara con mi hermano. Mi puño estaba levantado y listo para golpearlo si se atrevía a desobedecer mi orden y terminaba esa oracion que me calaba oir.

Me enfurecía recordar que había fallado como líder y como hermano. Esa noche que Bombón ejecutó su plan "perfecto" casi perdí mas que otra batalla, casi perdí a mi única razón de seguir adelante; a mis hermanos. Butch no retrocedió ni un milimetro, y no esperaba que lo hiciera. Él era orgulloso y terco y odiaba perder contra quien fuera. Pero retroceder sería como rendirse y no había nada en el mundo que Butch odíara más que rendirse.

La atmósfera seguía tensa entre nosotros, pero al final siempre sedía,- Me voy a dormir, mañana va a ser un largo día,- dijo, aunque sonabla más irritado que molesto.

-Nos vemos mañana,- dije bajando mi puño ganandome una mirada confusa de él pero no hizo ninguna pregunta y se fué.

No iba a ir a dormir denuevo, tenía otras cosas que hacer primero.

_El principio de tú fin va a comenzar..._

* * *

Estaba sentado en mi lugar observando el reloj con peculiar diversion. Justo antes de llegar a clase hice que Butch dinamitara otro edificio aun más cerca de la ciudad. Eso debería confundir y molestar a la estúpida y también liberar a mi hermano de un poco de su íra. La tonta solo tenía menos de cinco minutos para llegar a tiempo y conociendola, ver su record de asistencia perfecta arruinada la destrozará.

Pero para mi mala suerte la molestia de ojos rosas llegó a unos segundos de que tocara la campana. Lo único que me causó un poco de gozo fue su ceño fruncido y el hecho de que su ropa estaba llena de ceniza y su cabello estaba alborotado. A pesar de que lo intentó cepillar con sus dedos, aun se veía todo un lio. Ahora solo faltaba que Princesa hiciera su trabajo.

-¿Explotaron tus químicos, doctora Frankenstein?- el comentario de Princesa hicieron que todos se rieran.

Para mi enorme felicidad Bombón solo encogió la cabeza y sigió cepillando su cabello con sus dedos. Justo entonces entró el Director acompañado de otro señor que también se veía de mayor edad. El Director presentó a su acompañante como el Superintendente que venía a hacer una evaluación de la institución. Me llené de inmensa alegría al ver que Bombón solo se encogió aún más y murmuró una maldición que de no haber sido por mi super oído no la hubiera podido escuchar.

-Superintendente Cordova, permitame presentarle a mi mejor estudiante, la señorita Bombón Utonio,- el director dijo con orgullo, el cual se desvaneció al ver a su alumna perfecta sin el uniforme escolar.- Señorita Utonio ¿dónde esta su uniforme?-

-Vera...-

-Y tampoco vino en uniforme ayer, Director,- interrumpió Princesa con una sonrisa pervesa adornando sus labios solo causando que mi contraparte agachara la mirada.

_-Este si que es un gran día-_ pensé sonriendo.

-Estamos esperando su respuesta, Señorita Utonio,- la voz del Superintendente sonaba un tanto irritada, lo que me hizo sonreir aun mas.

-Si me permite, mi compañera sufrió un terrible accidente que causó que su uniforme de colegio quedara en completas ruinas,- la pedante voz del bobo "genio" hizo que hasta mis mas leve sentido se retorcíera.- Vera, la Señorita Utonio y yo estamos trabajando en encontrar la respuesta al gran misterio de la Energía Obscura.-

-¿Es eso cierto?- el superintendente miro a Bombón con asombro y respeto.

Bombón asintió sin levantar la mirada, pero una vez mas habló el idiota de Dexter,- Lo que pasa es que a mi compañera no le gusta anunciar que es en lo que esta trabajando sin tener resultados solidos para presentar.-

-Entiendo,- dijo el Superintendente, denuevo observando a la molestia con admiracion,- jovencita, usted y su compañero van a llenar a este colegio de orgullo si este experimento es exitoso,- sentí mi estomago revolverse,- de ser asi, la escuela recibiría una generosa donacion del Gobierno lo que significa remodelaciones, mas talleres extracurriculares completamente gratis y mejor comida.-

Fue entonces que me di cuenta que el Superintendente no solo se estaba tratando de ganar el apoyo de mis compañeros, sino ahora estaba presionando a Bombón y a Dexter a que fueran exitosos. Escondí la sonrisa que se quería apoderar de mis labios cuando entendí que tantos alagos servían a mi favor. Si Bombón llegara a fallar con este experimento todos en la escuela la odiarian por "privarlos" de todos aquellos premios que mencionó el superintendente.

_Excelente._

-No se preocupe, Superintendente,- una vez mas, la voz de ese inepto me hizo rabiar,- Bombón y yo no le fallaremos.-

-¡Estupendo!- dijo el Superintendente,- bueno, creo que nuesta precencia aqui ya no es necesaria, que tengan un buen día.-

-Señorita Bombón,- la voz del director sonaba firme,- quiero verla en uiniforme mañana. Sin excusas.-

-Si señor,- dijo ella en voz baja haciendome sonreir puesto que yo me había desecho se su uniforme anoche.

En ese momento entró la señorita Abra para despedirse cordialmente del director y del Superintendente. Mire con rabia a aquella mujer. Ella había intensificado mis sueños y se negaba a darme una explicación. Ayer llegué tarde a Química por quedarme a discutir con ella, y digo discutir puesto que negaba tener algo que ver con mis sueños y la historia que nos estaba contando. Esa mujer me iba a volver loco. Si tan solo la pudiera usar en contra de Bombón no me molestaría pero parecía como si solo me quisiera enloquecer a mi.

La clase concluyó como de costumbre excepto que en cuanto salimos del aula Bombón le dió un fuerte abrazo al estúpido de Dexter agradeciondole haberle salvado el pellejo. Fue entonces que me di cuenta que debía deshacerme de esa nueva plaga para que mi plan funcionara a la maravilla. De no haber sido por Dexter, Bombón no hubiera sabido como reaccionar ni como actuar ante el Superintendente y la humillacion seguramente la hubiera hecho llorar.

_Pero ese inepto..._

No podía permitir que ella tuviera a alguien en quien apoyarse y menos cuando mi plan incluia hacerla sentir sola. Tenía que deshacerme de él, el problema sería saber como. ¿Como hacer que el bobo de Dexter odie y aborrezca a la peste de Bombón?

El día transcurrió excesivamente lento para mi, puesto que al parecer noticias habían llegado al Profesor de Química Avanzada sobre los planes de Nerd numero uno y dos sobre la Energ¡a Obscura y no hizo mas que alabarlos y hablar de eso durante toda la clase.

Asi fue durante todo el día, alago tras alago por parte de todos los profesores y alumnos con suficiente matería gris en el cerebro para entender lo complicado de su experimento. Mi cabeza estaba a punto de explotar, si escuchaba otro alago mas hacia ella no me har¡a responsable de mis actos. Pero mi día mejoró un poco a la hora del almuerzo.

La cara de Bellota estaba llena de marcas moradas y cortadas. Me sorprendió no ver a Bombón con marcas de nuestro encuentro de ayer, pero un edificio de varias toneladas es mucho mas compasivo que mi hermano Butch, especialmente cuando tiene tanto odio guardado. Mi día mejoró aun mas cuando la vi cojear para llegar a con sus hermanas.

-Le diste una buena golpiza,- le dije a mi hermano Butch en voz extremadamente baja.

El solo sonrió orgulloso y siguió comiendo su almuerzo, mientras que Boomer frunció el ceño puesto que el no había tenido la oportunidad de savorear un poco de su venganza contra la torpe rubia. Al parecer, Burbuja se quedaba después de escuela ha dar una sesion de arte con sus "fans," lo cual había arruinado la diversion de mi hermano menor.

-Si no hubieras sido una orgullosa engreida nada de esto hubiera pasado,- grito Bellota con el mismo odio haciendo que mi sonrisa creciera aun mas.

-¿Ahora todo esto es mi culpa?- se escuchó el grito furico de Bombón. Todos giraron sus cabezas al lugar de donde había provenido el grito para ver la mirada llena de odio que la peliroja le dedicaba a su hermana Bellota.- ¿Donde estabas mientras me caía encima un edificio?-

-¡Evitando que me mataran!- Bellota no podria haberlo gritado con mas fuerza; escuché a Butch soltar una leve risa.

-Y yo estaba paseando por el parque ¿no?- trate con todas mis fuerzas no reirme, esto era mejor de lo que me hubiera imaginado. Hacer que se enojen la una con la otra haría que fuera mas fácil destruirlas. Dividir y conquistar.

Justo entonces la llorona de Burbuja emprendió vuelo con lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos dejando atras una atmósfera tensa ademas de su usual rayo azul. Pronto fue seguida por sus otras dos hermanas dejando a todos los alumnos preguntandose que podría ser tan malo como para causar una pelea asi entre ellas. Mis hermanos y yo nos limitamos a sonreir y a terminar el resto de las clases con una gran sonrisa en nuestros rostros.

Mi día no podría estar mejor, especialmente cuando la molestia de ojos rosas ni su llorona hermana se presentaron a la sexta clase. Boomer y yo no nos detuvimos en mostrar nuestra alegria puesto que nadie sabía que causaba nuestra felicidad. Al terminar las clases decidí tomar otro rumbo en vez de regresar al basurero en el que mis hermanos y yo ahora vivíamos.

Después de quitarme el disfraz llegué al Teatro abandonado de Saltadilla, donde el payaso mas loco llamado Zaid vivía. La historia de su tío Mohamed me intrigaba y quería saber a que punto de locura lo habían llevado esos sueños.

-¿Viniste a escuchar la historia de la vida de mi tío Mohamed?- preguntó con cierta emoción en cuanto me vió entrar.

-No,- dije cortante,- solo quiero saber que tan loco murió.-

-Para eso necesitas saber la historia entera,- dijo emocionado sentandose en la misma silla donde se había sentado la primera vez que nos conocimos.- Vamos sientate que es una historia larga. Todo comenzó cuando el tio era solo un muchacho...-

Bla... bla... bla... gire mis ojos y caminé a mi asiento asignado. Zaid solo hablaba y hablaba y esperaba pretender escucharlo hasta que dijera algo relevante pero en cuanto me senté en la silla en frente de él un gran sueño puso pesar en mis párpados hasta que mi cuerpo una vez mas se dejo llevar.

* * *

_Mis manos estaban hechas puños, siempre lo estaban desde que vi a aquella mujer bailar para mis invitados. Su solo recuerdo envolvía mi mente y la memoria de su aroma me intoxicaba como aquella vez. La tenía lavando, barriendo, limpiando todo lo que pudiera rebajarla a la mas insignificante de mi servidumbre para borrar su bello cuerpo de mi mente, pero no servía de nada. Todas las noches su hermosa figura se metía en mis sueños y bailaba para mi, solo para mi._

_Su hechizo había funcionado en mi y ahora tenía que pagar por las consecuancías de haberme hechizado. Y ahora, evitaba dormir para no tener que verla y evitar que me hechizara mas. Tenía que pensar en alguna manera de hacerla escarmentar y el unico lugar en el que podía pensar seriamente era el ahora muerto jardin de mi madre. Para mi desgracia cuando llegé alli estaba ella y para empeorar la situacion alli estaba Kaliq junto a ella._

_Al ver mas de cerca me di cuenta que ella estaba bailando para él. A pesar de que tenía sus tunicas cafes puestas, su cuerpo aun era seductor e hipnotizante. Su cabello bailaba con ella moviendose de un lado a otro al ritmo de una musica imaginaria, mientras que movía su velo al rededor de él. Lo que me hizo rabiar fue ver como bailaba para él de una manera distinta a como había bailado para mi. Bailaba para Kaliq de una manera mas _seductora_, algo que me hizo rabiar hasta mis mas leve sentido._

_-¿Que hacen aqui?- dije con voz dura al notar la proximidad del cuerpo de Kaliq con el de ella._

_La esclava bajo la mirada avergonzada mientras se ponía su velo mientras que Kaliq sonreía con prepotencia,- Le contaba a tu adorable sirvienta sobre la belleza que alguna vez tuvo este hermoso jardin.-_

_-No tienes porque contarle eso a una simple esclava,- dije mirandola con la frustracion que me causaba que me robara el sueño._

_-No veo cual es el problema,- dijo encogiendo los hombros,- a su difunta madre le encantaba traer visitantes, mi señor, no creo que le hubiera molestado que alguien capaz de sacrificar su vida por otros visitara su bello jardin.-_

_-Largate,- le ordené a Kaliq._

_-Como usted ordene, mi señor,- dijo con una pequeña reverencia y despidiendoce de la esclava mientras ella contestaba lo mismo. _

_En cuanto él se fue la volví a mirar con molestia,- ¿Que te dijo?-_

_-M-me d-dijo que s-su difunta madre amaba este lugar y q-que era una pena que nadie cuidara de el, mi señor,- respondió con la mirada baja._

_-¿Eso es todo lo que te dijo?- pregunté con enojo._

_-Si, mi señor,- dijo levantando un poco la mirada,- _

_-¿Por qué bailabas para él?- le pregunté en seco._

_Sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas mientras agachaba la mirada,- porque me lo pidio...- dijo en un susurro haciendome rabiar._

_-No puedes bailar para nadie a menos que yo te lo ordene, ¿entiendiste?- mascullé entre dientes mientras tomaba su barbilla en mis dedos para hace que me mirara a la cara, haciendo que lagrimas salieran de sus ojos._

_-Si señor...- dijo en un susurro, mientras mas lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas._

_La solté y caminé a donde una vez hubo una flor exotica que unos extranjeros de unas tierras llamadas España le obsequiaron a mi madre. Aquella hermosa flor era conocida como "la rosa" y recordarla me recordaba a mi madre. Hermosa, fina, delicada, aquella flor era como si hubiera nacido para brindarle homenaje a mi madre. Pero, como mi madre, había muerto varios años atras y solo me quedaba su recuerdo._

_-Es una pena que nadie cuide de este lugar, mi señor.- me gire a verla y ella observaba unos arbustos secos con suma atención._

_-No vale la pena,- dije con amargura,- este lugar esta muerto y nada lo va a cambiar.-_

_-Yo pienso, mi señor, que si alguien se tomara su tiempo y le diera cuidados y cariños a este lugar, regresaría a ser lo que una vez fue,- dijo en voz baja pero segura._

_-Muy bien, esa es tu nueva tarea,- dije con una sonrisa prepotente mientras sus ojos se llenaron de confusion,- si logras revivir hasta la ultima planta te dare tu libertad.-_

_Sus ojos me miraron sorprendidos y llenos de confusion. Claro que no le iba a dar su libertad tan facilmente._

_-Khadija,-_

_-Si, mi señor,- ella salió de detras de un pilar. Khadija era como mi sombra._

_-Dale a esta esclava una cubeta de agua y un trapo,- mi sonrisa se lleno de arrogancia,- quiero que limpie el salón principal y sin ayuda de nadie.-_

_-Pero señor...-_

_-Sin peros, Khadije,- me molestaba que mi fiel sirvienta me cuestionara por una esclava. Dirigí mi mirada a la hermosa danzante,- y tú, que Alá te bendiga reviviendo un jardin muerto._

* * *

Abrí mis ojos de repente, una cierta satisfaccion que sentía era remplazado por un extraño miedo mientras un escalofrio recorría mi cuerpo.

-Sabes, muchacho, es de muy mala educacion quedarse dormido mientras alguien te esta hablando,- reprochó Zaid desde el otro lado del teatro.

No contesté, solo emprendí el vuelo hacía mi nuevo "hogar" para descubrir como deshacerme de estos sueños. Tenía que acabar con esto antes de que acabara conmigo.

_**Continuará...**_

_****NOTA: Este capitulo fue editado el 10 de Junio del 2011 para añadir nuevo discurso entre la esclava y el Sultán entre otras cosas****_

**Espero que les haya gustado. Les quiero pedir inmensas disculpas por tardarme tanto en actualizar y como recompensa pueden votar hacer cualquier pregunta sobre la historia y se les sera contestada incluso si arruina capitulos futuros. Se que no es mucho pero no se me ocurre que otra cosa puedo hacer para recompensarlos.**

**No me gusta responder preguntas porque hablo de mas y termino arruinando la historia para los que preguntaron pero, como dije, no se me ocurre nada mas con que recompensarlos.**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews :D. Y por favor disculpen las faltas de ortografia... son las 5:42am mientras escribo esto.**


	5. Bombón III

**Los capitulos pasados fueron editados y eso se refleja un poco en este. Asi que les recomiendo que lean la última vision de Brick del capitulo pasado para poder entender este un poco mejor.**

**Disfrutenlo.**

**Noches de Arabia**

_Sentí el miedo recorrer hasta el ultimo centimetro de mi cuerpo. El Sultán me había llamado al salón principal y había ordenado que me vistiera con mis ropas de danzante. Quería que bailara para él y quien sabe para cuantos invitados más. La vergüenza de tener que bailar para hombres extraños hacía que me ardieran las mejillas del sonrojo._

_Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar de miedo de nuevo, puesto que el Sultán estaba furioso conmigo. Su odio hacia mi por haber salvado a Mandisa parecía no tener limites, puesto que sus "castigos" se hacían cada vez mas pesados. Había noches que no conciliaba el sueño porque no había terminado mis deberes que él me habia impuesto. Incluso Khadija me había admitido que todo lo que el Sultán me ponia a hacer necesitaba minimo cinco personas para terminar._

_-El Sultán te vera ahora,- dijo Khadija abriendo la puerta al salón principal. Me miro con preocupacion y asintió su cabeza para que entrara.- Que Alá te proteja.-_

_Cerré los ojos y suspiré para calmar mis nervios, y después de abrir mis ojos de nuevo caminé hasta donde me esperaba el Sultán. Para mi sorpresa, no había nadie, solo estaba él sentado en su trono. Su ceño estaba fruncido observando los contenidos de una copa dorada que sostenia en su mano derecha. Levantó la mirada y, en cuanto sus ojos se posaron en mi, su enojo se hizo sentir a flor de piel._

_-Baila,- me ordenó._

_Parpadeé confundida,- pero, mi Señor, no hay música.-_

_Su rostro se torno duro y lleno de odio,- no necesitaste música para bailar para _Kaliq_,- me estremecí al oirlo decir el nombre de mi prometido con tanta rabia._

_Asentí un poco avergonzada y comencé a bailar. La música me ayudaba a superar mis nervios, solo escuchar el ritmo me hipnotizaba y me olvidaba para _quien_ estaba bailando. Pero en este caso, sin musica como mi apoyo y acompañante, solo escuchaba mis pies delcalzos en el marmol, los adornos de mis vestidos mi respiracion agitada y mi corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Esuché el eco de la copa que sostenía chocando contra el marmol y preferí detenerme antes de hacerlo enojar más._

_Me giré para observalo, pero pronto agaché la mirada después de haber visto su rostro furioso. Se había puesto de pie, la rabia brillando en sus ojos como los de un animal enjaulado. Lo escuché caminar hacia mi y utilicé toda la fuerza que tenía dentro de mi para quedarme parada y no correr a la seguridad de mi habitacion. Tomó mi barbilla en sus dedos con cierta brusquedad haciendo que diera un leve quejido y me obligo a verlo a los ojos llenos de odio y rabia. Mi cuerpo se congeló al contacto de su piel y a la conección que se estaba formando entre sus ojos y los mios, tenía miedo de él, de su poder y de su odio._

_-Baila para mi como bailaste para él,- masculló entre dientes mientras unas lagrimas comenzaban a formarse en mis ojos. Yo no podía hacer tal cosa._

_Mis mejillas se sonrojaronal recordar que había bailado para Kaliq para complacerlo de una manera _distinta_. Kaliq era mi prometido, mi padre y su padre habían arreglado nuestro casamiento antes de que empezara la gran guerra y aun estabamos unidos hasta que los Dioses dieran una señal de desacuerdo. Por eso me era fácil bailar para Kaliq de esa forma. Pero hay otras maneras para bailar cuando se baila para invitados, y eso era lo que yo estaba haciendo para el Sultán. Este baile envolvía menos movimientos de cadera ni tan seductores movimientos de las manos, pero al parecer, el Sultán no quería este baile._

_Quería que bailara para él como para mi prometido y eso era imposible. Si cumplía su capricho la memoria de mis padres seria manchada y los Dioses me darían la espalda y en estos momentos es lo peor que me puede pasar._

_-No puedo,- dije en un murmuro._

_Las orbes del Sultán se obscurecieron.- ¿Por qué no?-_

Porque no lo amo... _pensé con lagrimas saliendo de mis ojos,- Estoy agotada, mi Señor, todos los deberes que me ordena hacer acaban con toda mi energia.-_

_Solo me miró a los ojos, como tratando de buscar algun rastro de mentira en mis palabras. Mis ojos se perdieron en su suave color cafe que parecía brillar en un extraño rojo como el fuego. Pasando la cortina de rabia y odio podía ver un vacio en su alma que parecía calar su corazón. Cerré mis ojos, tratando de romper esa coneccion que me atrapaba en los de el. El dolor y la tristeza que invadían su corazón comenzaban a invadir el mio y no podía soportar la soledad que comenzaba a sentir._

_Fue entonces que sentí sus labios sobre los mios y me congelé._

* * *

Abrí mis ojos rapidamente, sentandome derecha sobresaltada a lo real de mi sueño. Mi mano se fue a mi boca mientras mis dedos sentían lo increiblemente sensible de mis labios. Era como si de verdad hubiera besado a alguien aunque jamas lo haya hecho antes. Tratando de buscar una explicacion lógica solo llegue a la conclusion de que no podria haber manera de que fuera una memoria de mi subconciente.

¡Estos sueños me van a volver loca!

Me levanté de mi cama, aun sientiendo un poco de dolor de la pelea con Brick, y fue que me di cuenta de un vulto que se había quedado con mis cobijas. Fue hasta que mis ojos se ajustaron a la obscuridad de mi habitacion que pude ver a Burbuja acostada junto a mi.

Siempre que ella tenía miedo, se iba a dormir a mi habitacion o a la de Bellota. Cuando los chicos "murieron" tenía pesadillas todas las noches y siempre se iba al cuarto de Bellota. Y ahora que los chicos estaban de regreso ella estaba aterrorizada, puesto que, a juzgar por las heridas que le causó Butch a Bellota, tenían mucho rencor guardado.

Acaricié su rostro sonriendo amargamente, desconecté mi despertador y regresé a la cama. Mañana iba a ser un largo día e iba a necesitar todas mis energias.

* * *

-Oye, líder,- dijo Bellota en un tono monotono,- ¿no vas a ir hoy al colegio?-

Abrí mis ojos para darme cuenta que Burbuja también apenas se estaba despertando.

-No,- respondí enderesandome haciendo que mis hermanas me miraran confundidas,- Ninguna de las tres vamos a ir al colegio. Hoy es nuestro día de descanso,-

-¿De verdad?- Burbuja preguntó tallandose los ojos.

-De verdad,- dije sonriendole maternalmente.

Bellota arqueó una ceja,- ¿quien eres y que le hiciste a mi hermana?-

Deje salir una leve risita,- Aprovechen mi buen humor porque no va a durar,- era cierto y ellas lo sabían,- quiero que pasemos el día juntas, haciendo lo que ustedes quieran, lo que sea, pero creo que necesitamos distraernos un poco.-

Bellota puso su mano sobre mi frente,- ¿no tendras fiebre?-

-Hablo enserio,- dije quitando la mano de mi hermana morena de mi frente.

-¿Podemos ir... a donde sea que queramos?- la vocesita de Burbuja estaba llena de emoción aunque hablara en un murmuro.

-A donde ustedes quieran,- agaché la mirada,- les debo... una disculpa por... por lo que paso ayer.-

-Ahora si estoy preocupada por ti,- dijo Bellota con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Tomenlo o dejenlo,- dije finjiendo seriedad,- aun podemos llegar al colegio a tiempo,-

-Lo tomamos,- Burbuja me abrazó y salió de mi cama volando a su habitacion.

Bellota se me quedo viendo después de que Burbuja se había ido,- ¿cual es la verdadera razón por la que estas haciendo esto?-

-Necesitamos estar unidas para enfrentar a los chicos-

-¡Ja!- su sonrisa estaba llena de amargura,- cuando creaste tu magnifico plan no creiste necesario que estuvieramos unidas, ¿por qué deberíamos de estarlo ahora?-

-Porque si no lo estamos mas edificios nos van a caer encima,- dije usando lo que me hizo Brick como un ejemplo.- O peor, ¿o es qué ya te sientes mejor de la golpiza que te dió Butch?-

Bellota se estremeció y agachó la mirada, -Lo tenía todo bajo control,-

-Si claro por eso estas cojeando,- dije seriamente sin levantar la voz,

-Al menos a mi no me cayo encima un edificio,- dijo con veneno envolviendo cada palabra.

-¡Basta!- dije seriamente tratando de no gritar,- ya tuvimos esta discusión ayer, no es necesario repetirla.-

Bellota rodó sus ojos,- como quieras,- el veneno de su voz me calaba el corazón,- si sigo tu pequeño juego es por el bien de Burbuja asi que no abuses,-

-¡Estoy lista!- Burbuja dijo entrando a mi habitacion con una enorme sonrisa en sus rostro,- vamonos ya,-

-Espera, aun tengo que arreglarme yo,- dije sonriendole fingiendo que la discusión con Bellota nunca ocurrió.

-Entonces te esperamos en la sala,- dijo Bellota, su tono mas suave pero el enojo aun evidente.

Suspiré agotada al escuchar la puerta de mi habitación cerrandose detras de mis hermanas mientras se iban a la sala. La verdad es que no estoy de muchos animos de salir, pero necesito distraerme y a mis hermanas tambien. Burbuja se ve tensa y Bellota esta mucho peor, honestamente me sorprende que aún pueda estar de pie después de la pelea que tuvo con Butch. Se que si no me gano su confianza de nuevo ahora, no vamos a durar ni un segundo en contra de ellos cuando ataquen a matar.

La pelea de antier fue solo un juego para ellos, una oportunidad para demostrar que ahora tenían mas fuerza que nosotras. Y con ese solo juego, esa sola demostracion, yo había tenido que ponerme plastas de maquillaje para que nadie notara los goldpes en mi rostro. Cuando un edificio de varias toneladas te caen encima tu cara no sale como recien bañada.

Suspiré y después de vestirme y cepillarme los dientes y cabello, bajé a la sala para encontrar a mis hermanas esperando en la puerta. La sonrisa de Burbuja creció al verme mientras que Bellota observaba sus zapatos con el ceño fruncido. Levantó la mirada y sacudió las llaves del Profesor con una sonrisa un poco traviesa.

-El Profesor me dio permiso,- dijo haciendo que mirara a Burbuja para ver si Bellota estaba mintiendo.

-Es cierto,- dijo ella en una voz dulce que ya hacía mucho que no escuchaba,- dijo que quiere que si este día es de descanso entonces no tengamos ni que volar.-

Yo le sonreí sabiendo que el Profesor solo había hecho eso para que los chicos no nos pudieran encontrar por los rayos de colores que creamos al volar.

-Nos vamos entonces,- dije tomando las llaves de la mano de Bellota haciendo que frunciera el ceño.- Te prometo que te dejo conducir de regreso,-

-¿Me darías eso por escrito?- dijo bromeando y yo solo le sonreí.

Como extrañaba estos momentos entre las tres, sin tenciones, sin peleas, sin rencores, solo tres hermanas disfrutando un buen rato. Pero estos momentos eran raros y escasos por culpa de... _ellos_. Como los detestaba, y ahora aun más que habían regresado y demostrado que mi plan no había sido tan perfecto.

Nos subimos al auto verde y viejo del Profesor y comencé a conducir por la ciudad disfrutando- la bastante- aburrida vista. Burbuja estaba sentada junto a mi, sus ojos brillaban con emocion y alegira. Bellota, en la otra mano, estaba sentada en el asiento trasero mirando por la ventana con aburrición. Sus ojos verdes aun escondiendo el enojo que debió haber sentido en nuestra última discusión.

-¿Y ya saben a dónde quieren ir?- pregunté dando vuelta en la calle principal, esta calle conectaba con todas las calles principales.

-Yo estaba pensando ir al cine,- dijo Burbuja dijo muy emocionada,- he escuchado muy buenos comentarios de la nueva película que acaba de salir,-

-¿Tu que dices, Bellota?- pregunté mirandola por el espejo retrovisor.

Ella solo encogió los hombros,- Me da igual,-

-Entonces vamos al cine,- dije sonriendo dando vuelta en la calle que nos llevaría directo al cine.

Mire a mi hermana morena de reojo, se veía molesta y el brillo en sus ojos solo reforzaba mi teoría. Aun no entendía el porque del enojo de Bellota por el hecho de destruir a los chicos. Hicimos lo que teníamos que hacer. Ellos eran una amenaza para todos los ciudadanos de Saltadilla y no podíamos simplemente no hacer nada en contra de ellos. Nuestras peleas llegaban a costar millones de dolares en reparaciones y el Alcalde, y menos el Profesor, estaban dispuestos a pagar esas deudas. Eran ellos o nosotras y yo no iba a permitir que fueramos nosotras.

Di la última vuelta pero tuve que detenerme porque la luz del semáforo estaba en rojo. Rojo. Como sus ojos, su cabello, su gorra, su _todo_. Lo odiaba, lo detestaba, no podía creer que estuviera vivo y ese hecho me llenaba de rabia. Él era una amenaza inminente al bienestar de mis hermanas y de la ciudad y no podía permitir que le hiciera mas daño a mi familia.

-Oye líder,- la voz de Bellota me sacó de mis pensamientos,- la luz verde significa que ya puedes avanzar.-

Mire al semáforo para darme cuenta que, efectivamente, la luz ya estaba en verde. Mis mejillas se sonrojaron un poco mientras pisaba el pedal para poner el auto en movimiento de nuevo.

Llegamos al cine el cual estaba completamente vacio, como era de esperarse tomando en cuenta que todos estaban trabajando o en el colegio, y vajamos del coche para entrar. Después de comprar los boletos, Burbuja insistió en comprar golosinas y decidimos acompañarla mas por protección que por otra cosa. Bellota y yo no queríamos dejarla sola y vulnerable a que cualquiera de esos chicos salieran de la nada y la atacaran.

Mientras comprabamos los dulces, sentí escalofrios como si alguien me estuviera observando. De la manera mas disimulada posible, inspeccioné el area solo encontrando a un hombre de mantenimiento barriendo el piso a lo lejos. Lo mire por unos segundos intentando ver si era un disfraz pero parecía quesolo estaba perdiendo mi tiempo.

Después de que Burbuja al fin terminó de comprar su monton de golosinas al fin nos metimos a ver la dichosa película que mi hermana pequeña había escogido. Era una historia de amor que _segun_ estaba basada en una historia real. Cuando entramos a la sala estaba completamente vacia y los cortos ya habían terminado para dar inicio a la funcion principal. Mostraron un hermoso paisaje verde con flores exoticas. Los subtitulos anunciaban que el lugar era la China Antigua y la historia comenzaba con el actor principal siendo dejado en el altar. El muchacho, Liang se llamaba, decidió vengarse del hombre que le había quitado a su prometida enamorando a su hermanita menor.

Rode mis ojos al saber a donde iba la historia y me limité a cerrar mis ojos y solo escuchar lo que estaba pasando. De pronto un enorme sueño me invadió y pronto deje de escuchar el dialogo.

* * *

_Deje el agua correr por mis dedos mientras exprimía el último uniforme del ejercito del Sultán para ponerlo a secar. Mis brazos entumecidos se revelaron en mi contra haciendose aun mas pesados al notar la luna brillando reflejada en el agua frente a mi. Mis ojos añoraban el descanso de mi cama y mi corazón añoraba el amor de mi hogar. Extrañaba a mi padre comtandome antiguas leyendas Egipcias, mientras mi madre besaba mi frente implorando a los Dioses que bendicieran mis sueños._

_Pero eso ya era pasado._

_Ahora era una esclava más que tenía que lavar sola los uniformes de los soldados del Sultán por haberme negado a bailar para él. Bueno, también el hecho que lo había abofeteado tampoco ayudaba a mi causa. Pero me llenaba de rabia que se hubiera atrevido a besarme cuando ni mi prometido no se había atrevido a tal... insulto._

_-No debiste haberle abofeteado,- Me dijo Khadija entregandome más trapos para lavar._

_-¿Entonces que debía hacer?- pregunté con enojo ahora tomando las ropas de los sirvientes para lavarlos,- No se como son las leyes Arabes, pero a mi podrían matarme por haber sido besada por un hombre que no es mi prometido.-_

_-¡Niña! No digas esas cosas en voz alta,- dijo mirando alrededor para ver si alguien había escuchado.- Aqui eso es considerado un gran pecado castigado por Alá, pero como el Sultán fue hechizado por un genio maligo...-_

_-Espera, ¿me estas llamando genio maligno?- pregunté anonadada mirandola esperando que me dijera que estaba bromeando._

_-No... bueno...- pareció sonrojarse como si con pena,- el punto es que si tan solo lo hubieras empujado y hubieras corrido no estarías en este problema.-_

_-Lo dudo...- dije en un murmuro lavando ahora las ropas de los demas sirvientes._

_Se formó una atmosfera tensa entre las dos mientras los segundos pasaban lentamente dejando un aire incomodo tras de ellos. Khadija sabía que su adorado Sultán me odiaba, y ella sabía que yo lo sabía, entonces eso hacía aún más dificil decirme cosas para hacerme sentir mejor._

_-Veo que el jardin del Sultán ya esta recuperando su verdoso color,- dijo tratando de aliviar el silencio pesado._

_-¿Cual es el punto?- dije sintiendo lagrimas formandose en mis ojos recordando su promesa como una mofa,- ¿de que sirve que le dedique un día entero en tratar de regresarle la vida a ese jardin si el Sultán me va a poner tareas que no me permitan cuidarlo como debido?-_

_El Sultán me había prometido darme mi libertad si le regresaba la vida al jardin de su difunta madre pero esa promesa se había convertido en un castigo. Cada vez que el jardin comenzaba a recobrar vida, el Sultán me mandaba a hacer deberes más dificiles que me mantenían alejada del jardin por varios días. Para cuando regresaba, la poca vida que ya había regresado a ese pobre jardin se había ido de nuevo por falta de atenciones._

_Era una mofa. Un truco para emocionarme y arracarme las alas cuando ya estaba a punto de emprender el vuelo. Era como si fuera un pajaro enjaulado, a la cual le habían prometido su libertad si cantaba la cancion más bella, pero ¿que pajaro puede cantar si le sellan el pico?_

_-Hay niña, si no hubieras escogido esta vida estarías mucho mejor en donde sea que vivías,-_

_Agaché la mirada recordando el pesimo estado en el que los soldados habían dejado mi hogar. Tenía que encontrar y rescatar a mis sirvientes, especialmente a Mandisa, tenía que saber si estaba bien y si había llegado al escondite a salvo._

_-¿Interrumpo?-_

_-No señor,- dije en un murmuro sintiendo mis mejillas ardiendo de la vergüenza que mi amigo de la infancia me viera reducida a lavar las ropas de los sirvientes._

_-Khadija, avisale al Sultán que necesito hablar con él urgentemente,- dijo Rashid seriamente._

_-Enseguida, señor Rashid,- escuché a Khadija tartamudear,- Iré a avisarle al Sultán que esta aqui,-_

_-Dile que lo espero en el jardin de su difunta madre,- dijo Rashid en un tono no muy comun en su persona._

_Suspiré cansada al escuchar el eco de los pasos de Khadija desaparecer, pero la presencía de Rashid me preocupaba._

_-Kaliq tiene prohibido entrar al palacio,- dijo fuera de la nada con cierto enojo, como si fuera mi culpa.- No se que o _quien_ causó esto, pero ahora el padre de Kaliq se siente ofendido y quiere que el Sultán le pida disculpas a su hijo.-_

_-Yo no hice nada, Rashid, te lo prmeto,- dije soltando las prendas y poniendome de pie._

_-El punto es que si el Sultán no pide disculpas y le permite la entrada a Kaliq de nuevo, comenzará otra guerra,- Rashid continuó como si no me hubiera escuchado,- Lo que le voy a aconsejar es que invite a Kaliq y a su padre a un festín en su nombre, pero si el padre de Kaliq te ve como una esclava tu compromiso con Kaliq terminará. Tienes suerte de que no hubiera estado presente la ultima vez.-_

_Sentí algo helado correr por mi cuerpo. Me paré en frente de él para mirarlo a los ojos mientras lagrimas rodaban por mis mejillas.- Rashid... eso no puede pasar... mi padre... porfavor ayudame...-_

_La memoria de mi padre era lo unico que me quedaba de él y yo tenía que hacer todo lo posible por mantenerla intacta. Yo no podía dejar que la gente dijera que mi padre era hombre de palabra por jamas cumplir sus promesas. Por eso tenía que encontrar a nuestros viejos sirvientes y llevarlos a la "seguridad" de mi casa en Egipto como mi padre se los había prometido. De la mimsma manera tenía que casarme con Kaliq porque así lo había acordado mi padre con el suyo._

_Y ahora, un Sultán mimado quería que bailara para él sin saber que si cumplía su capricho sería como escupir sobre la tumba de mi padre._

_-Lo se,- aun parecía molesto, pero su voz se había suavisado.- Hare lo que pueda para convencer al Sultán de algo que nos beneficie a todos.-_

_-Gracias Rashid...-_

_-Pero,- me interrumpió mirandome a los ojos seriamente,- lo que sea que hayas hecho para enfurecer al Sultán de esa manera, no lo vuelvas a hacer.-_

_Y con eso, se fue para su encuentro con el Sultán. Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas la pensar que el Sultán no solo me había quitado a familia sino también a mi prometido. ¿Que daño le había hecho yo como para que el me hiciera esto? Ahora, el Sultán había ofendido al padre de Kaliq y las consecuencias podrían ser mortales para más gente inocente._

Que vida la mia...

* * *

Abrí mis ojos para encontrar mis mejillas empapadas de lagrimas. Esos sueños no solo me confundían, sino también llenaban mi corazón de una enorme tristeza. La soledad y desesperanza que esos sueños me hacían sentir apretaban mi corazón con fuerza cais asfixiandome. Esos sueños me hacían pensar que si algun día perdiera a mis hermanas y al Profesor ese dolor, vacio y desesperanza sería lo que sentiría por el resto de mi vida y no lo podría aguantar.

_-Que vida la mia...-_ dijo la actriz principal llorando en sus manos.

Mire a mi lado, Burbuja estaba atenta a lo que estaba pasando mientras que Bellota tenia su telefono celular afuera y, a juzgar por la expresión de su rostro, ni eso la entretenía. Suspire y disimuladamente escaneé la zona de nuevo, el que me hubiera quedado dormida y que mis hermanas no estuvieran prestando atención a nada incrementaba las posibilidades de ser emboscadas.

Mire a mi alrededor para asegurarme de nuestra seguridad. La sala entera estaba vacia, como cuando entramos, solo me sorprendió encontrar al mismo señor de limpieza viendo la película como si fuera un viejo recuerdo.

-_Mei, no es tu culpa, si tu hermnano no le hubiera quitado a su prometida a ese joven nada de esto hubiera pasado,- _algo en su dialogo me sonó muy conocido pero lo ignore al sentir de nuevo una mirada sobre mi.

Era aquel hombre de mantenimiento, un anciano cuyos ojos me veían con cariño y tristeza al mismo tiempo. Desvié mi mirada para posar mis ojos en mi hermana rubia quien seguia atenta a la pelicula con ojos brillosos a punto de llorar.

-_Qiong, tienes que ayudarme a escapar de aqui_,_-_ preguntó la actriz principal llorando en los brazos de la señora.

-_No puedes escapar tu destino,-_ mis ojos se posaron en la escena, parecía como si me estuviera hablando a mi,- _Lo que ya fue planeado para ti no se puede cambiar, sin importar cuanto luches en su contra, si algo no es para ti no lo es. Punto.-_

Mire de nuevo a donde el hombre de mantenimiento una vez se había parado para notar que ya no estaba. Mis ojos regreason a la pantalla, aunque ahora estaba mas atenta a nuestros alrededores.

_**Continuará...**_

****NOTA: Este capitulo fue editado el 16 de Agosto para arreglar detalles menores.****_**  
**_

**Primero que nada quiero pedir disculpas si no paso mucho en este capitulo pero asi fue planeado. Es un capitulo neutral el cual puede llevar a distintos caminos dependiendo a donde yo la quiera llevar. Si quieren saber porque lo hice sigan leyendo hasta el final :)**

**Bueno como no todos quisieron hacer preguntas se me hizo injusto darles a unossi y a otros no, cuando era una manera de pedir disculpas al publico general. Asi que mejor, para pedir disculpas por mi tardancia en actualizaciones les dejo otra opcion. Ustedes escojan de quien quieren que sea el punto de vista en el proximo capitulo.**

**Quieren que sea del punto de vista de Brick, Bombón (de nuevo), Boomer, Burbuja, Butch o Bellota. Ustedes escojan en una votacion y tratare de no tardarme tanto en escribir.**

**Diganme lo que piensan en los reviews.**


	6. Butch

**Hola a todos :) porfavor disculpen los siglos sin actualizar pero mi vida se ha puesto un poco en mi contra estos últimos meses. En fin, conte los votos y muchos de ustedes pidieron el capítulo que fuera en punto de vista de Bellota o Butch (creo que Butch empato o solo por un voto quedo atras de Bellota no estoy segura), pero mientras escribia el capítulo en punto de vista de Bellota me di cuenta que estaba llegando al climax de la historia muy pronto asi que tuve que empezar de nuevo con el capítulo de Butch. Bellota es (accidentalmente) un personaje clave en esta historia y va a contestar todas las preguntas que este capitulo no conteste.**

**Bueno, sin mas preambulos (puesto que ya los he hecho esperar demasiado) aqui les dejo el nuevo capitulo. Espero que les guste y que no los confunda mucho :)**

**Noches de Arabia**

_Caminaba por el gran salon completamente aburrido a pesar de ser una fiesta muy alegre. Al parecer, toda Arabia estaba contenta de que el Sultán se reconciliara con el varón del sur y su hijo Kaliq. Yo, por el contrario, no estaba durmiendo en mi habitacion porque, como General al mando del ejercito del Sultán, tengo que estar aqui y jugar al político. No lo tomen a mal, a mi me encantan las celebraciones, pero no las celebraciones donde mi diversion y entretenimiento estaban al último lugar de la lista._

_-¡Fakhir!- la voz de mi viejo amigo Abdul me saco de mis pensamientos,- Pareces como si estuvieras en un funeral.-_

_Vi a Kaliq a través de la esquina de mis ojos,- Lo estoy cuando tengo que besar los pies de _ciertas_ personas,-_

_-¡Alegrate muchacho!- dijo Abdul alegre con un leve color rosa pintando su mejillas, manchando su culpa por beber tanto,- el Sultán ha preparado una gran sorpresa para mostrar sus mas sinceras disculpas para Kaliq y su padre.-_

_-Juzgando por el brillo de tus ojos, tambien lo vamos a disfrutar nosotros,- le sonrei mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban por mi comentario._

_-Si el Sultán va a tomar la molestia de conseguir un buen entretenimiento para sus invitados, lo menos que podemos hacer es disfrutarlo,- mi viejo amigo sonrio dando palmadas a mi espalda._

_Sacudí mi cabeza y decidí festejar esta, aburrida, fiesta junto al hombre que se había convertido en mi padre cuando los Egipcios se encargaron de arrebatarme al mio. Mis manos se hicieron puños al recordar como mi padre lucho heroícamente contra una banda de Egipcios para salvar la vida del padre de Kaliq y ni él ni su padre conmemoraron su muerte como su heroismo lo merecía. Siendo honesto, esperaba que el Sultán siguiera adelante y declarara guerra contra ellos, asi al fin dejaría salir la furia que había llevado dentro de mi por varios años._

_Justo en ese momento varias luces fueron apagadas y un ansiano se paro en el centro del salón y comenzó a hablar._

_-¡Damas y caballeros! Hemos venido desde tierras lejanas a deleitarlos a ustedes y a nuestro amado Sultán con una exotica aparicion,- comenzó a salir humo de su alrededor,-¡Les presento a la Flor del Desierto!-_

_Avento algo al suelo que hizo una leve explosión, causando leves murmullos de los invitados, haciendo al hombre desaparecer y dejando a una mujer en su lugar mientras musica comenzaba a tocar. Sus verdes ojos, negro cabello, y figura hermosa como la de una Diosa hipnotizaban cada uno de mis sentidos mientras sus bellas caderas se sacudian de un lado a otro al ritmo de la musica. Ninguna mujer que hubiera conocido antes se le podia comparar._

_La flor del desierto..._

_-¿Te gusta la muchacha, Fakhir?- escuché la voz de Abdul llena de humor._

_Tragué saliva, hasta ahora darme cuenta que se me había hecho agua la boca, y sacudí mi cabeza,- No me gusta,- Una mujer no pudo haber tenido ese efecto en mi._

_-Que bueno, porque a _mi_ si me gusta,- dijo Abdul con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro._

_Mis ojos se posaron sobre él mientras me mis manos se volvieron puños al ver a aquella mujer sirviendo a cualquier otro hombre que no fuera _yo._ Abdul solo sacudió su cabeza y solto una leve risa picara de que había bromeado y yo había caido._

_-Si tanto te gusta, hijo mio, es _tuya_,- dijo con una leve risa miesntras se perdía entre la gente._

_Mis ojos se posaron en el lugar donde había estado parado Abdul, para luego posarse sobre aquella mujer cuya figura se había metido en mi mente y en mi piel. Para mi desgracia, la música cesó y también la danza de aquella bella chica. Sentí un remolino en mi interior cuando vi a Abdul hablando con el hombre que la había introducido al publico y sonreí de oreja a oreja cuando vi como sacudían sus manos como si hubieran hecho el trato del siglo_

_Mis ojos se volvieron a posar sobre aquella mujer mientras daba reverencias al publico que aun le aplaudia. Una hermosa sonrisa adornando su rostro mientras su pecho subía y bajaba con velocidad por el cansancio de bailar. Sus hermosos ojos verdes como el jade se cruzaron con los mios, sus mejillas se tornaron rosas mientras agachaba la mirada._

Esa mujer va a ser mia.

* * *

Abrí mis ojos de repente al sentir como subía la temperatura de mi cuerpo, y no era por el clima o por mi rabia común, si no por ella. Ojos verde como el jade, cabello negro como la noche... al parecer Bellota se había metido en mis sueños una vez más. Pero no era la primera vez que pasaba, ya en varias ocasiones esa... _idiota_ se metía en mis pensamientos y en mis sueños y hacía que hirviera mi sangre por muchas razones además de la ira. Claro que jamás la había soñado como danzante y a mi jamás me habían llamado Fakhir.

Encogí mis hombros y salí de la cama para tomar aire fresco. No me gustaba vivir en Caravilla, pero vivir aqui, o en cualquier otro lugar, era mucho mejor que vivir en el castillo de Él. Ese crustaceo femenino me hacía rabiar cuando lo veía, especialmente porque sabía de mis bajos deseos por esa mocosa superpoderosa y le gusta explotarlos jugando con mi cabeza y mis fantasias. No me sorprendería que este sueño tan extraño fuera otro de sus juegos mentales. Aun viviendo lejos parecía disfrutar hacerme rabiar tanto que mas bien parecía una venganza, al parecer aun estaba molesto porque no habíamos hecho nada para destruir a las chicas desde nuestro regreso. Eso, claro, era culpa de Brick y de sus ingeniosos y complicados planes donde simplemente pelear hasta la muerte no era una opción. Bleh.

Abrí mi ventana y deje salir un largo suspiro mientras veía a la ciudad de Saltadilla descansar a lo lejos. Preferiría vivir en Saltadilla pero eso no iba a suceder hasta que ella ya no respirara más.

_Bellota..._

Mis manos se hicieron puños sintiendo mi sangre hervir de ira y... lujuria. Había sido una mala idea pensar en ella después de haberlo hecho con una chica que conocí en un bar. De nuevo fue la culpa de Brick por anunciar su gran plan para destruirla ella y a sus hermanas después de haberme divertido con aquella chica y hacerme recordar como me divertia con Bellota. Recordé nuestras batallas, como luchabamos hasta el cansancio, como caíamos exhaustos, como nuestra respiracion era agitada y como sus ojos brillaban con fuego y pasión. Me pregunté como sería hacerla mia y me estremecí al pensarla haciendolo conmigo hasta el cansancio, caer exhaustos, nuestras respiraciones agitadas, y sus ojos brillando mirandome con fuego, pasión y lujuria.

Ya no quería poner mis manos sobre de ella para hacerla llorar y gritar de dolor. Ahora, mis manos querían recorrer aquel cuerpo que para hoy, a sus diecisiete años de edad, ya debería ser de mujer. Cuando la enfrenté en la fábrica de zapatos pude apreciar un poco su cuerpo, pero no de la manera en la que había querido. Antes cuando pensaba en ella sabía que su cuerpo era un producto de mi imaginacion, pero ahora que había visto su cambio de mocosa odiosa a seductora mujer con mis propios ojos no había manera de sacarla de mi cabeza. ¡Ahora hasta bailaba para mi! Pero era mi enemiga, la que casi me asesinó a mi y a mis hermanos, y tenía que pagar por ello.

La iba a destruir, antes de que ella me destruyera a mi.

* * *

Era hora de comenzar el día y continuar con la actuación. Según mi hermano Brick, yo era un tipo llamado Drew que había crecido en Caravilla toda su vida hasta que mi 'padre' fue promovido y relocalizado a Saltadilla. Rodeé mis ojos a la poca originalidad de mi hermano, pero no cuestioné al líder de los tres y comencé la misión que se me fue dada para cumplir su ingenioso y complicado plan perfecto. Mi gran tarea era instigar odio, rencor y peleas entre las chicas lo que al parecer, después de su pelea de antier, sería lo mas fácil del mundo, sin olvidar divertido.

Entré al salon de clases posando mi mirada en el asiento que había estado vacio el día anterior para darme cuenta que su dueña estaba de regreso. Sus ojos verdes estaban perdidos en el horizonte, como si perdida en sus pensamientos, haciendo que sonriera. Lo mejor que te puede pasar es agarrar a tu enemigo distraido, y Bellota distraida era una oportunidad de una en un millon. Me senté en mi lugar, que convenientemente estaba junto a ella, y sentí cierto enojo cuando ni reconoció mi presencia.

-No viniste ayer,- dije fuera de la nada, mientras ella me veía con cierta aburricion.

Encogió sus hombros,- no me dieron ganas de venir,-

Conociendo a su perfeccionista hermana pensaría que tendría asistencia perfecta,- Me gustaría poder hacer eso y no venir cuando no me diera gana.-

Encogió sus hombros de nuevo y volteó su mirada para regresar su atención al paisaje al otro lado de la ventana. Sentí mi sangre hervir al ver la enorme molestia que esa chica me causaba. ¿Quién se creía que era para ignorarme de esa forma? Posé mi mirada al profesor que había comenzado la clase y ni me molesté en esconder mi enojo. Odiaba que me ignorara, ninguna otra chica lo había hecho, ni ahora que fingía ser otra persona, pero ella parecía hacerlo apropostio. No importaba, se suponía que yo debería ser la última persona que ella quisiera que cruzara su camino de todos modos.

Asi siguió la clase y algo me decia que asi iba a ser el resto mi día, o al menos las clases que tomaba con ella. Mis hermanos habían tenido la mala suerte de tener clase con sus contrapartes casi el día entero, mientras que yo solo tenía tres clases con ella. La mala suerte era de que tenía que esforzarme más para completar la mision al mismo tiempo que mis hermanos pasando menos tiempo con mi objetivo.

Cuando la clase termino, Bellota fue la primera en salir del salon sin darme la oportunidad de entablar una conversacion con ella de nuevo. Sacudí mi cabeza molesto al ir tan despacio con mi parte de la mision, ya que para hoy se suponía que al menos ya estuvieramos en plan de casi amigos pero estaba a millas lejos de esa meta. Deje salir un suspiro y me fuí a mi siguiente clase, la cual no tenía con ella, y que me ayudaría aun menos en acercarme a ella. No sabía de que era la clase o en que lección ibamos, siempre me quedaba dormido, en esta y todas las clases que no tenía con ella, y apesar de que a los maestros les molestaba, nadie me decía nada gracias a algo que puso Brick en expediente. Al parecer, mi 'padre' había dado una donacion muy generosa por haberme admitido en el ciclo escolar tan tarde.

Sonreí cuando el maestro anunció que iba a mostrar una película y que eso significaba que iba a apagar la luz. Anunció que el que se quedara dormido iba a ser enviado a la oficina del Dierctor, claro que yo estaba exento de esa amenaza gracias a mi 'padre.' Tomé mi asiento y recoste mi cabeza en el escritorio en cuanto el Profesor apagó la luz y deje que el sueño me llevara.

* * *

_Sentí mi sangre hervir mientras obligaba a mi pobre caballo correr más rápido de lo que el pobre animal podía. Tenía que llegar a ella. Cuando entré a mis aposentos me encontré a tres hermosas mujeres recostadas en mi cama y una nota de Abdul pidiendo disculpas por no conseguirme a _ella_, pero me había conseguido otras tres mujeres para compensarme. Hice añicos la nota lleno de rabia y salí de mis aposentos buscando al hombre que me había negado a la mujer de mis sueños. Yo no quería a otras tres mujeres, la quería a ella, a la bella mujer de ojos verdes como el jade y cabello negro como la noche._

_Encontré al hombre con el que había hablado Abdul y el me había dicho que 'la flor del desierto' se había ido en cuanto terminó de bailar porque tenía que bailar en otra celebración. Lo obligué a que me dijera donde era la locación y ahora estaba en camino de encontrarme con mi hermosa mujer. Para mi mala suerte esta celebración era en Egipto._

_Dejé un gruñido lleno de enojo salir desde lo más profundo de mi garganta. Odiaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con esas malditas arenas y su pueblo, lo que hacía que me preguntara que estaba haciendo aquella mujer en esas tierras. No importaba, yo iba a sacarla de ahi y la iba a llevar a mis aposentos donde ella pertenecía._

_Bajé de mi caballo cuando llegué a donde ella debería de estar y me puse la capucha de la túnica que había tomado de uno de los sirvientes. Era muy conocido y muy odiado por los Egipcios y el plan era salir en una pieza con mi flor del desierto en los brazos y no luchando mi camino a mi caballo y a mis tierras poniendola en peligro. Cuando entré ella ya estaba terminando su baile y en cuanto terminó los hombres solteros del lugar se le acercaban para llamar su atención. Puse una cara de pocos amigos y me hice camino entre la multitud._

_Pusé mi mano sobre el hombro de un señor que, juzgando por las canas en su cabello, podría ser mi padre que estaba besando su mano, jalandolo y rompiendo el contacto entre sus asquerosos labios y la fina piel de aquella chica. El hombre giro su cabeza y me miró con cara de pocos amigos, yo aproveché para golpear su rostro y quitarlo de mi camino haciendo ver a los demas invitados que esta bella mujer ya tenía pretendiente. El hombre se puso de pie para regresarle el golpe, pero para mi gran sorpresa, aquella mujer se puso entre nosotros presionando su hermoso cuerpo contra el mio para evitar que pelearamos mas. Su aroma me envolvio en un instante y sent__í_ mi cuerpo estremecerce cuando sus bellas curvas se amoldaban a mi cuerpo. Me quite mi capa y se la puse a ella para los hombres dejaran de ver su hermoso cuerpo en ropas de danzante, pero pronto me di cuenta que fue una mala idea.  


_-¡Él no es de por aqui!- gritó uno de los invitados._

_-¡Sus ropas son del palacio del Sultán!- gritó otro haciendo que los invitados se detuvieran para estudiar mis atuendos.  
_

_-Sal de aqui,- le orde__n__é_ a la chica sacandola de mi camino mientras_ que la ola de hombres embistieran en mi contra mientras las mujeres corrían desesperadas por un escondite._

_Maldije en un suspiro y me preparé para luchar, tirando puñetazos, golpes y patadas a todas las direcciones hiriendo a todo quien se cruzara por mi camino. Yo era el mejor guerrero de toda Arabia y Egipto combinados, pero hasta yo necesitaba refuerzos cuando estaba rodeado por esas... ratas. Seguí luchando haciendo mi camino entre mis oponentes y ya estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta cuando senti una punzada en mi costado izquierdo mientras algo frio cortaba mi piel y tambi__é_n sentí mi cuerpo helarse cuando un liquido calido empapaba mis ropas y dudaba que fuera sudor. Me caí en mis rodillas sintiendo mi cuerpo durmiendose por culpa del dolor que empezaba en mi costado y recorría todo mi cuerpo. Llevé mi mano a mi costado y pronto fue empapada por ese liquido, llevé mi mano a mi rostro notando que estaba bañada de rojo, de sangre, de mi sangre y todo a mi alrededor se llenó de obscuridad.

_Cuando al fin abrí los ojos me encontré entre almohadines en una tienda de campaña, mi túnica estaba doblada junto a mi y mi herida del costado estaba cerrada, al parecer alguien la hab__í_a cosido. Sentía mi cabeza a punto de explotar y mi garganta más seca que el mismo desierto, tomé un pequeño cantaro que se encontraba junto a mi y bebí la fresca agua que estaba dentro sin importarme las posibilidades de que estuviera envenenada.

_-Veo que al fin despertaste,- dijo la bella voz de una mujer que entraba a la tienda con otro cantaro en hombros._

Mi flor del desierto...

_-¿Qué pasó?- pregunté intentando enderezar mi espalda pero el dolor me hiso caer en los almohadines de nuevo._

_-No te esfuerces demasiado,- dijo sentandose junto a mi, agarrando un trapo y mojandolo en una cubeta que no había visto antes.- perdiste mucha sangre, pudiste haber muerto.-_

_-¿Pero qué paso?- un suspiro salió de mi boca cuando sentí el refrescante trapo en mi frente._

_-Les dije que eras mi hermano,- respondió sonriente pasando el trapo por mi cuello e hice todo lo posible para no gemir en su presencia,- Les dije que había bailado en el palacio y que habías aprovechado para robar la túnica de uno de los sirvientes mientras estabas ahí cuidandome.-_

_Deje salir una risa a la ironia, y yo pensando que era mas facil de reconocer,- ¿Y eso fue suficiente?-_

_-Supongo que se imaginaron que se pondrían violentos si hombres estuvieran rodeando a sus hermanas como ellos lo hacían conmigo,- dijo haciendo una mueca de disgusto mientras sus ojos mostraban asco haciendome sonreir.- La pregunta es ¿por qué lo hiciste?-_

_Traté de esconder mi sonrisa, _'porque me rabiaba que otros hombres se acercaran a ti cuando eres solo mia.'_- Tu... jefe... hizo un trato con un varón de Arabia... y...-_

_-Lo se,- dijo interrumpiendome poniendo el trapo sobre mi herida delicadamente.- Pero tambi__é_n s_é_ que mi jefe le ofreció otras tres mujeres y él las aceptó ¿No me digas que cambió de parecer?-

Pero yo no quería esas tres mujeres, yo te quería a ti._- Eso parece,-_

_-Pues estas perdiendo tu tiempo,- dijo remojando el trapo,- yo solo bailo, no me dedico a... otras... cosas.-_

_-¿Jamas... has estado con un hombre?- sentí mi piel hervir de nuevo al imaginarla pura para _mi.

_-¡Eso no es de tus asuntos!- dijo poniendo el trapo en la cubeta y poniendose de pie sonrojada._

_-¿Cuantos años tienes?- sentí mi ceja arquearse a la curiosidad, tendría que ser muy joven para aun ser pura._

_Giró su cabeza para evitar mi mirada y mordió su labio inferior.- En cuatro lunas llenas van a ser dieciocho años de que llegué a este mundo.-_

_-Otras mujeres ya estan casadas a tu edad,- la obser__v__é_ mientras se incaba frente un costal que estaba en la esquina.  


_-Otras mujeres no viajan en caravanas para ganarse la vida,- dijo poniendo fruta en un tazón y caminando hacia mi denuevo para poner las frutas junto a mi._

_-¿Como te llamas?- tenía que saber el nombre de mi flor del desierto._

_-Galila,- me dijo sonriendo una sonrisa de un angel,- ¿y tu?-_

_-Abdul,- mentí tomando una manzana en mi manos,- ¿por qué viajas en caravanas? Y ¿dondé estan tus amigos n__ó_madas?-

_-Haces muchas preguntas,- dijo cubriendo su boca con una mano escondiendo su risa.- Yo viajo en caravanas porque perdí a mi familia en la gran guerra,- a pesar de estar sonriendo se notaba cierta triztesa en sus ojos,- Mi caravana siguió su camino, yo me rehúse a dejarte morir aqui solo asi que van a regresar por mi en unas semanas cuando terminen la ruta y regresen a descansar.-_

_-¿Dondé estamos?-_

_-Eso no te lo puedo decir,- dijo con una sonrisa,- solo puedes saber que estamos en un oasis. Aqui nos refrescamos cuando vamos a comenzar un nuevo viaje.-_

_-Si viajas tanto, jamas vas a conocer a un hombre que pueda ser tu marido,- dije mordiendo la manzana, imaginando que mordia sus bellos y delicados labios._

_-¿Acaso el Sultán esta buscando esposa?- preguntó dejandome anonadado. ¿Qué inter__é_s tenía ella por el Sultán?- si trabajas para el Sultán ¿no es asi?-

_-Si... si trabajo para él,- contesté tratando de enderezar mi espalda de nuevo. Esta vez, sus calidas manos me ayudaron haciendo mi piel arder de nuevo.- Su majestad no es tan increible como parece.-_

_-Es un genio cuando se trata de defender a su gente.- Mordí mi lengua para no revelar mi identidad en un grito._

_-El general, su mano derecha y líder de su ejercito, fue el que pensó en todas esas tacticas,- dije tomando el credito que me merecía con cierto enojo envolviendo mis palabras._

_-Pero...- su voz se tornó triste,- no puedo amar al general...-_

_-¿Por qué no?- sentí cierta desesperación creciendo en mi interior._

_Desvió su mirada mientras sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos,- Porque no puedo amar al hijo del hombre que asesinó a mi padre.- Muchos Arabes habían sido asesinados por traición pero nunca imaginé que su padre fuera uno de ellos. Regresó su mirada a mi fingiendo una hermosa sonrisa,- además, ser esposa del Sultán suena mejor que ser la esposa del General.-_

_Una vez más sentí mi sangre hervir al pensarla con otro hombre. Con el mimado Sultán que siempre tomaba lo que quería y a veces se aseguraba de tomar hasta lo que yo quería como si en un capricho. No lo iba a permitir, no esta vez._

_Ni el Sultán me va a quitar lo que es mio... Galila..._

* * *

Abrí mis ojos de repente sintiendo sudor corriendo por mi frente. La clase aún no terminaba y todos estaban muy ocupados tomando notas como para importarles de que ya había despertado. Sacudí mi cabeza y comencé a poner atención en clase hasta que sonó la campana anunciando que había terminado la clase.

Sentía un enojo dentro de mi que no podía explicar, me preguntaba si mi sueño tendría algo que ver. A mi no me importaba que a Bellota le gustara otro, yo solo la quería por varias noches hasta que ya no fuera divertido y destruirla como era el plan. Pero, la idea de que ella se quisiera entregar a otro hombre hacía que algo muy dentro de mi hirviera de rabia. Volví a sacudir mi cabeza puesto que un sueño no tenía porque influenciarme de esa forma e hice mi camino a los vestidores para cambiarme a mi uniforme de deportes. Ese pensamiento llevó una sonrisa a mi rostro, puesto que era la única hora del día que me podía deleitar con las hermosas piernas del cuerpo estudiantil femenino.

La hora de deportes era mi favorita, yo era una persona del aire libre y no me molestaba que Brick se quedara con los libros y las tareas. Además, era la única clase donde la interacción social era un requisito para sacar una buena calificación. No solo eso sino que como era la tercer clase del día, el Sol estaba en lo más alto del cielo, lo que causaba que la palida piel de cierta ojiverde se tostara añadiendo a su belleza.

Sonreí al ver a aquella morena parada sola con un balón de baloncesto. Me acerqué a ella, claro que no sin antes apreciar el bello paisaje de sus piernas que el uniforme escolar me permitía ver.

-Oye,- dije haciendo que perdiera su concentracion y fallara su tiro. Intenté no sonreir al ver su rostro aún lleno de golpes,- ¿te sientes mejor?-

Me miro con ojor llenos de enojo, mientras que los mios se iban a las heridas en su rostro que aun no se terminaban de curar,- No es de tu incumbencia.-

Le sonreí a mi enemiga tratando de esconder la satisfacción de haberla herido de esa manera.- Pensé que después de vencerte en el baloncesto ya seríamos buenos amigos.-

Entrecerró sus ojos observandome,- Se que hiciste trampa.-

Deje salir una leve risa, obviamente haciendola enojar,- no hice trampa, si fueras una buena perderora...-

-Yo no soy ninguna perderora,- masculló entre dientes interrumpiendome y aventandome el balón golpeando mi estomago con el. De haber sido un simple humano me hubiera doblado del dolor, pero a pesar de que ni cosquillas me hiso tenía que seguir con la actuación.

Gruñí fingiendo dolor,- Cuando quieras te doy la revancha,-

-Puedo vencer humanos cuando se me de la gana,- dijo frunciendo el ceño.- Y hoy no me dan ganas de perder el tiempo contigo.-

Le sonreí usando lo que quedaba de mi fuerza de voluntad para no asesinarla en este instante. Había veces que me daban ganas de golpearla hasta matarla pero otras veces, mas seguidas de lo que me gustaría, me daban ganas de presionarla contra la pared y hacerla mia hasta hartarme. Pero no sera hoy, y tal vez no sera núnca, asi que lancé el balon en mis manos y encesté un punto.

-Solo un juego de tres-de-cinco,- dije sonriendole.

Me miro con aburrición,- No me hagas perder mi tiempo,-

-Para mi que no quieres jugar contra mi para no volver a perder,- dije sonriendo maliciosamente.

Me miró a la cara y estudió mi rostro, entonces tomo el balón del piso y me lo volvió a lanzar esta vez preparandose para bloquear. Sonreí de nuevo y clavé mis ojos en los de ella.

-Vamos a hacer esto un poco más interesante,- dije haciendo que confusión apareciera en su rostro pero no bajo su guardia,- si yo gano tienes que contestarme cinco preguntas honestamente,-

Su cara mostró aun más confusión y cierto disgusto, pero pronto regresó su seriedad,- Y yo ¿qué gano?-

-Lo mismo,-

-No me interesa saber nada de ti,- dijo sonriendo sardónicamente.

Sentí ira recorrer mi cuerpo y empecé a rebotar el balón para anotar el siguiente punto,- Entonces ¿qué quieres?-

-Que me dejes en paz,- ella dijo seria,- no me vas a volver a hablar... jamas... si yo gano.-

La mire anonadado pero asentí y aproveche que estaba un poco distraida para anotar el primer punto. Ella sacudió su cabeza y dejo una leve risa burlona salir de su boca y era su turno con el balón. Se movió de manera increiblemente rápida y ligera apesar de sus heridas, pero cuando iba a anotar vi como su rodilla falseo un poco y falló el tiro, yo aproveché y tomé el balón para anotar mi segundo punto. Un punto más y ganaba, y tenía que admitir que algo no estaba bien en esta escena.

Bellota no se dejaba vencer, y a pesar de que me daba mucha alegria saber que aun no se recuperara de las heridas que le causé, me confundia verla tan... cansada. Nos habíamos lastimado antes, aun peor que ahora, y aun estaba de pie luchando, pero esta Bellota parecía ya no poder luchar más. Era mi turno con el balón y me moví con velocidad por la cancha pero en cuanto iba a anotar, Bellota salió de la nada, me quitó el balón y encesto. La miré y ella sonrió maliciosamente, había estado fingiendo.

Era su turno con el balón, me puse en posición para defender, pero pronto me burló y anotó su segundo punto sin que yo me diera cuenta. ¿Qué ella no estaba lastimada o algo por el estilo? Era mi turno de nuevo, y cuando estaba a punto de anotar ella me quitó el balón y lo lanzó pero falló, yo tomé el balón y anoté el último punto ganando el juego y el derecho a cinco respuestas honestas. Di la vuelta para verla, y noté un brillo en sus ojos que pronto escondió y de no haber sido por mi super-vista, el ojo humano no lo hubiera notado.

-Te gane,- dije sonriendo de oreja a oreja, sabiendo dentro de mi que ella me había dejado ganar.- Ahora tienes que responder cinco preguntas honestamente.-

-¿Por qué quieres que te conteste cinco preguntas?- su voz y sus ojos mostraban su enojo que me era difícil de creer,- ¿Qué te importa a ti mi vida?-

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que no me odies tanto?- la pregunta salió mas sincera de lo que había querido, pero al menos los musculos de su rostro se relajaron.

-Disculpa,- dijo evitando mi mirada y concentrandose en el suelo, algo que nunca imaginé ver en ella,- he estado muy... estresada...-

-¿Qué o _quién _te tiene tan estresada?- pregunté tratando de esconder la sonrisa que amenazaba con exponer mi verdadera identidad cuando dijera mi nombre.

-Unos viejos... _enemigos_... mios de la infancia regresaron,- dijo ella encogiendo los hombros como si no fuera algo importante, acto que me hizo rabiar.

-¿A dondé se habían ido?- pregunté tratando de sonar genuinamente curioso y escondiendo mi rencor lo más posible.

Sus ojos se tornaron tristes y llenos de culpa, acto que sin duda me sorprendió, y mordió su labio inferior,- mi hermana mayor los... desapareció... bueno, mis hermanas y... yo... los desaparecimos.-

_Desaparecimos... hicieron más que solo desaparecernos. _Pensé con rabia, pero la culpabilidad de su voz me confundió.

-Si eran enemigos suyos ¿no era eso lo que querían?- pregunté confundido al ver que sus ojos se engrandecían por un instante, para después morder su labio de nuevo.

-La verdad...- su voz pareció quebrantarse por un momento,- la verdad... yo... yo no quería que los... desaparecieran... pero fue mi culpa...-

Fruncí mi ceño confundido, esperaba que ella fuera la que estuviera completamente de acuerdo en... desaparecernos, y la que última en sentirse culpable,- ¿Por qué piensas que fue tu culpa?-

-Porque... jamas debí de confiar en ella... en mi...- dejó salir un fuerte suspiro, como si hubiera querido sacarlo por años,- ¡es mi hermana! Pensé que iba a entenderme, o al menos regañrme, pero jamas pensé que le iba a hacer daño a él o a sus hermanos. Debí quedarme callada.-

¿_Él_? Ella se refiere a... ¿uno de nosotros? ¿A _mi_?

-¿Qué pudo haber sido tan malo lo que le dijiste a tu hermana que terminó... desapareciendo... a tus enemigos?- sentí que la desesperación estaba empezando a envolver mis palabras. Estaba frente una valiosa pieza de información que Brick podría usar en contra de ellas y apresurar el plan.

Suspiró mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rosadas y mientras mordía su labio inferior,- le... le... confesé que me... me... que me había... enamorado de uno de ellos...-

Me quedé anonadado, no sabía como actuar ni que decir ante esta situación, pero tenía que sacar toda la informacion de ella posible,- ¿Cual de los tres?- _Yo, el que ella quería tenía que ser yo..._

Volvió a sonrojarse y a morder su labio y volteó la mirada con vergüenza- Ya no te tengo que contestar, ya te contesté las cinco preguntas.-

Conté las preguntas que ya le había hecho en mi cabeza y era cierto, ya le había hecho cinco preguntas. Sentí rabia, parecía que lo había hecho a proposito, de haber sabido le hubiera preguntado desde un principio ó no hubiera perdido preguntas valiosas en estupideces.

-¿No te gustaría que él supiera? Tal vez lo hiciera cambiar de parecer,- le pregunté más sincero de lo que había querido. ¿Por qué estaba siendo tan sincero con ella?

-No importa,- dijo con una sonrisa calida y sincera,- estan de regreso y nos odian a mi y a mis hermanas, y estan en todo su derecho. No importa lo que diga o lo que sienta, se que a él... a ellos no les va a importar.-

Aclaré mi graganta,- Si necesitas sacar lo que llevas dentro...-

-No lo necesito,- dijo interrumpiendome, su enojo regresando a su rostro.- No lo he necesitado por años, no lo necesito ahora. No quiero tu lástima.-

Entonces sonó la campana que indicaba que era hora de cambiarnos a nuestros uniformes regulares y regresar a clases. Bellota tomó el balón de mis manos, el cual había olvidado que tenía, y siguió su camino sin dirigirme la palabra ni una sola mirada.

-No estas sola,- le dije haciendo que se detuviera para verme de reojo continuar su caminata en silencio.

Perfecto. Brick va a estar muy contento cuando se entere que aquella peste está lejana a sus demas hermanas. Se siente sola, lo pudé ver en la manera que me miro de reojo como si hubiera esperado años para que alguien le dijera eso y me quisiera creer. No solo eso, sino que su confesión de sentirse culpable me iba a ser muy útil para alejarla de Bombón, la genia maestra del plan. Además era más que obvio que había tensión entre ellas, pero era mi deber de explotar esa tensión hasta que se odiaran a la muerte.

Claro que, antes de eso, tenía que averiguar lo obvio y hacer que dijera _mi_ nombre cuando me confesara el nombre del enemigo del cual se había enamorado.

_Esa mujer va a ser mia._

_**Continuará...**_

****NOTA: Este capitulo fue editado el 25 de Julio para arreglar detalles menores.****

**Vaya, si que valió queso que quisiera disculparme por tardarme en actualizar puesto que el 23 de Julio se cumplió un año de que no actualizaba. Bueno, si de algo vale porfavor disculpenme, me quede sin inspiración para esta historia pero espero que esta actualización haya valido la pena. Porfavor perdonen y porfavor diganme lo que pensaron en los reviews.**


	7. Bombón IV

**¡Muchisimas gracias por sus hermosos reviews! No saben lo feliz que me han hecho :D Especialmente después de que mis actualizaciones son cada vez menos frecuentes, les prometo que hago lo mejor que puedo. Bueno aqui esta la continuación y espero que les guste :D pero mas importante, que no los confunda :)**

**¡Disfruten!**

**Noches de Arabia**

_El palacio estaba hecho un caos y el Sultán una furía. El general de su ejercito y su mano derecha, Fakhir, había salido a pasear tres noches atras y aún no regresaba. Los rumores decían que había ido a Egipto y que había sido atacado. Una parte de mi estaba comtenta ya que al parecer se había hecho justicia contra ese cruel asesino, pero mi malvada alegria pronto fue castigada cuando el Sultán liberó su ira contra mi pueblo._

_El poco consuelo que recibía mi pobre corazón era saber que el Sultán no le había quitado la vida a nadie... aún. Más bien, el Sultán, siguiendo el aviso de Rashid, anunció un toque de queda con amenaza a muerte al que se atreviera a desobedecer y una recompensa a quien encontrara a Fakhir. Claro que la recompensa para los Árabes era mas generosa que la recompensa para los Egipcios, pero al menos mi pueblo no estaba derramando sangre._

_Una buena noticia era que el Sutlán había olvidado mi existencia. Ya no me ponía a hacer tareas imposibles y extremadamente exhaustivas. Ahora usaba cada segundo de mi tiempo para cuidar al jardin del Sultán y jamás se había visto tan verde como ahora y, para ser honesta, jamás me había sentido tan relajada como cuando estaba en ese jardin. El cruel Sol era bloqueado por las hojas de las altas palmeras las cuales creaban una refrescante sombra que permitía que otras plantas crecieran. También había una pequeña fuente en medio del jardin, que ayudaba a regar las plantas para no tener que acarrear agua desde el río. La verdad era que este lugar había sido construido especialmente para que su dueño estuviera lo más comodo posible mientras cuidaba del jardin, y para mi eso era una gran ventaja._

_Eso no importaba en este momento ya que, como el Sultán estaba lejos del palacio, hoy iba a ser mi día de descanso. Hoy iba ha aprovechar mi tiempo para retomar mi lectura en la biblioteca que el Sultán me había hecho desempolvar puesto que necesitaba ejercitar mis ojos antes de que perdiera practica, aunque no leyera muy bien el Árabe._

_En estos momentos me estaba bañando a pesar de que el Sol ya estaba puesto al medio día, normalmente me bañaba antes de que se escondiera la Luna pero Khadijah no me había despertado. Desde el primer día que llegué al palacio, era Khadijah quien siempre me despertaba, pero no me quejaba que hoy no lo hubiera hecho puesto que hacía mucho tiempo que no dormía tan bien. El Sultán me hacía trabajar hasta muy tarde y me tenía que despertar muy temprano todos los días, asi que las horas extras de descanso habían sido mas que bienvenidas._

_Vacié un jarrón de agua sobre mi cabeza dejando que el agua recorriera my cuerpo. Rápidamente tomé una sabana blanca y la envolví en mi cuerpo mojado para que el agua la empapara y mantuviera mi cuerpo húmedo. Sumergí un trapo en el agua fresca y comencé a tallar mi cuello y nuca con el. Mi cabello ya estaba hasta mis caderas y se había vuelto muy estorboso, mañana temprano le pediré a Khadija que me lo corte._

_En ese momento escuché la puerta de mi habitación abrirse con fuerza. Mi cuerpo se congelo cuando mis ojos se encontraron con unas orbes cafés, casi rojas como el fuego, mirándome fijamente. El Sultán no dijo nada, solo se quedo quieto mirándome con seriedad mientras su mandíbula se tensaba. Crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho girando mi cuerpo para evitar su que sus ojos, que bajaban con lentitud, vieran algo que solo mi marido podía ver. Agaché mi mirada mientras mis mejillas se sonrojaban al sentir la delgada tela pegándose a mi piel por culpa del agua. Así nos quedamos por varios minutos, que para mi fueron como años, en un incomodo silencio que hacia que escuchara los fuertes latidos de mi corazón haciendo eco por toda la habitación._

_Levanté mi mirada y vi que había cerrado sus ojos y parecía estar aguantando la respiración. Él abrió sus ojos de repente, algo brillaba dentro de ellos, haciendo que escalofríos recorrieran mi cuerpo mientras que ese algo se convertía en enojo poco a poco hasta que su nariz se arrugó en un gruñido._

_-Khadija esta enferma,- él dijo dándose la vuelta,- te esperan en la cocina para que hagas su trabajo por hoy.-_

_Agaché mi mirada, mis mejillas más rojas que las manzanas,- Si, mi Señor.- dije en voz minúscula, brincando asustada cuando él asoló la puerta cerrándola con fuerza._

* * *

Abrí mis ojos sorprendida al escuchar my ventana cerrarse con fuerza y una fuerte rafaga de viento se colaba a mi habitación. Tallé mis ojos con la parte de atrás de mis manos y me levanté para cerrarla, la brisa del mar acariciaba mi rostro. En otro intento para protegernos, el Profesor decidió sacarnos de la ciudad con el pretexto de que necesitábamos vacaciones. El Alcalde no se quejo, puesto que tenía años intentando poner a prueba sus nuevos policías Las Fuerzas Especiales de Saltadilla, y después de unas cuantas llamadas estábamos de camino a una cabaña cerca de la playa que el Profesor había rentado.

El Profesor temía que los chicos volvieran a atacarnos, especialmente ahora que apenas habíamos terminado de sanar. Bellota aún estaba un poco débil, pero comparado con el daño que le causó Butch era de esperarse. Yo estaba en mucha mejor condición, claro solo me había caído encima un edificio, pero el gran temor era de proteger a Burbuja. Si al Profesor le daba miedo que peleara Bellota o pánico que peleara yo, le daba pavor que Burbuja cayera en las manos de esos monstruos. Mi hermana menor podía ser fuerte si se enojaba lo suficiente, pero ellos eran aún más fuertes sin sentir una sola emoción y sin derramar ni una sola gota de sudor.

Tomé un respiro hondo, el aire húmedo y lleno de mar inundaba mis pulmones, y fue entonces que lo vi entre los arbustos. Ulrick. Sus ojos cafés y sonrisa perfecta hicieron que mi estomago girara de emoción por una extraña razón. Por alguna razón el hacía que mi corazón latiera con más rapidez cada vez que lo veía. Una extraña sensación se apoderaba de mi cuerpo y mi mente y hacia que me dieran ganas de abrazarlo y sentir sus labios sobre los míos. Agaché la mirada sintiendo como se sonrojaban mis mejillas y cuando la levanté de nuevo él ya no estaba.

Sacudí mi cabeza sintiéndome como una tonta ¡Claro que él no iba a estar ahí! Ya hasta alucinaba con su presencia. Pero no podía evitarlo, algo de él me intrigaba especialmente por su gran parecido con el Sultán de mis sueños. Su cabello castaño, sus ojos cafés y su voz eran como si ese "Sultán" hubiera salido de mi cabeza y tomado forma humana. Volví a sacudir la cabeza, esta vez con mas seriedad, no podía dejar que unos tontos sueños y un chico extraño me distrajeran de la verdadera misión que era destruir a los chicos antes de que nos destruyeran a nosotras.

Cerré la ventana poniendo bien el seguro para que no volviera a azotar y regresé a la cama cayendo en un pesado sueño.

* * *

El sonido de las olas inundaba mis oídos mientras observaba a mis hermanas divirtiéndose con sus amigos en la playa. El Profesor había tenido que regresar al trabajo a causa de una emergencia y no regresaría sino hasta en la noche. Para mis hermanas, eso significó permiso para hacer una pequeña reunión con sus amigos y como el voto fue de dos contra una se salieron con su capricho. La verdad era de que yo no les había hecho batalla a mis hermanas.

Habían pasado ya cuatro días desde que permití que faltaran mis hermanas al colegio para llevarlas al cine. No había perdido mucha informacion... Pero el enojo de Bellota y el temor de Burbuja me tenían extremadamente estresada lo que no permitía que me concentrara en mis clases completamente. Ellas necesitaban relajarse y yo necesitaba ganarme de nuevo su confianza, especialmente la de Bellota.

En menos de media hora la mayoría de los invitados llegaron a la no tan concurrida playa. A pesar de estar cerca las vacaciones de primavera, no había mucha gente y menos niños. Era mejor así, entre menos gente hubiera no sería muy difícil evacuar por seguridad en caso de que Brick o sus hermanos hicieran una aparicion. No pude evitar fruncir mi ceño por culpa de ese demonio oji-rojo. Lo odiaba con todo mi ser y no podía evitar preguntarme como había sido posible que sobrevivieran. Mi plan había sido perfecto.

-Juzgando por la expresión en tu rostro, uno pensaría que no eres una persona que le gusta el mar ¿verdad?- una voz dijo detrás de mi, y me di media vuelta para encontrarme con sus intrigantes ojos cafés.

-No es eso... solo... pensaba,- contesté relajando mi expresión a una sonrisa. Agaché la mirada con dirección a mis pies,- Que bueno que hayas podido venir con tan corto aviso.-

-No me lo perdería por nada,- dijo con su resplandeciente y sincera sonrisa. Sentí mis mejillas calentándose mientras se tornaban color carmín cuando tomó un mechón de mi cabello entre sus dedos y lo puso detrás de mi oreja,- Te ves hermosa.-

-Gracias,- respondí sintiendo mis mejillas tornandose aún mas rojas, aunque yo sabía que solo lo había hecho por compromiso.

Había puesto mi largo y molestoso cabello en chongo despeinado y un chaleco rosa sobre el traje de baño de dos piezas que Burbuja me había obligado a usar. No había manera de que un chico como Ulrick se fijara en mi, especialmente cuando había chicas mucho más bellas con menos tela cubriendo su cuerpo alrededor.

-Oye...- la voz de Ulrick sonaba un poco nerviosa mientras sus mejillas se tornaban un poco rosadas, haciendo que un nudo se formara dentro de mi,- hay... rumores... de qué van a haber fuegos artificiales... y bueno yo... quería saber si... ¿te gustaría verlos con... migo...?-

Sentí mi corazón latir con tal fuerza que me preguntaba si todos los demás lo podían escuchar... si él los podía escuchar.- Yo...- mi corazón se detuvo por un instante a la posibilidad de pasar la tarde entera con él pero esa idea desapareció cuando vi a mi fiel amigo Dexter bajar del auto de su madre.- Me encantaría pero... yo ya había quedado con Dexter de qué pasaría la tarde con él.-

No sabía sí alegrarme o entristecerme por la mirada de sincera decepción en su rostro. Ulrick de verdad quería pasar la tarde conmigo y eso había hecho que algo dentro de mi se llenara de extrema felicidad.

Esa felicidad se fue al notar la nueva seriedad de su rostro,- Ya veo,- sus labios se volvieron una línea recta,- entonces te dejo para que te diviertas con tu amigo.-

Quise decirle algo, pero al parecer mi cerebro y mi boca habían olvidado como decir palabras coherentes. Sentí una extraña sensación recorrer mi cuerpo, como si hubiera un hoyo negro en la boca de mi estómago y se estuviera comiendo tono mi interior dejándome vacía. La decepción de sus ojos me habían causado más dolor que alegría.

-¿Sucede algo?- escuché la voz tranquila de Dexter junto a mi.

-Nada,- dije sonriéndole con sinceridad.

-¿Estas segura?- su tono tranquilo sonaba un poco preocupado.- Sabes que no me puedes mentir.-

-Lo se,- dije sonriéndole,- es algo de lo que no quiero hablar en este momento. De todos modos te agadezco tu preocupación.-

Dexter sonrió amablemente y nos fuimos a sentar junto al grupo de compañeros que ya habían llegado. Fue entonces que vi como Ulrick tomaba la mano de una chica de cabello castaño y besaba sus nudillos con delicadeza. Una parte de mi sintió enojo hacia Dexter puesto que de no ser por él tal vez Ulrick hubiera besado mis nudillos, pero la otra parte sintió vergüenza y enojo conmigo misma por enojarme con el. Dexter había sido siempre mi mejor amigo, desde que lo conocí me había ayudado cada vez que yo me metía en apuros y jamás me había dado la espalda. Incluso cuando confesó sus sentimientos por mi y yo lo rechacé lo más amablemente que pude, el no dejo de hablarme como otros chicos lo hubieran hecho. Yo le debía mucho y el significa mucho par mi y no iba a dejar que un chico que acababa de conocer cambiara eso.

-Oye líder,- una seria Bellota estaba parada frente a mi con una mano en su estómago,- tengo apetito, haz algo de comer.-

-Tu cocinas mejor que yo,- dije sonriendo,- aún recuerdo esa avena que nos preparabas.-

-La última vez que yo cociné descubriste un nuevo poder,- su sonrisa era extrañamente amigable,- te toca regresarme el favor.-

Le sonreí y disculpándome con Dexter me dirigí a la parrilla donde carnes y vegetales comenzaban a cocinarse, con Burbuja como mi ayudante. A mi no me gustaba cocinar, y preferiría ir a una obra de la vida de Princesa Muchaplata escrita y dirigida por ella a pararme cerca de una cocina o un horno, pero una extraña ansiedad crecía en mi estómago al pensar que él probaría mi comida.

Una vez ya cocinados la carne y los vegetales, tome un plato y puse lo que yo había cocinado específicamente. La ansiedad y el miedo que me daba que no le gustará lo que había cocinado hacia que me dieran ganas de mejor tirarlo y dejar que Bellota, o Burbuja ya que hasta ella cocinaba mejor que yo, se hiciera cargo de los alimentos. Di la vuelta, mis ojos buscando discretamente a Ulrick, y vi como aquella chica que al que el le había besado los nudillos, se ponía de puntas para besar su mejilla muy cerca de sus labios. Sentí un nudo en mi garganta y desvíe mi mirada solo para encontrar la mirada molesta de mi mejor amigo. Le sonreí y camine hacia el ofreciéndole la comida, pero el no la quiso aceptar. Me senté en la arena junto a el poniendo el plato a un costado, tratando de observar con la mayor discreción a Ulrick y su nueva amiga.

-De verdad te molesta que el se haga de nuevas amigas.- no era una pregunta. La voz sería de Dexter me preocupo por un momento.

-No se de que...-

-No ofendas mi inteligencia pretendiendo que no sabes de lo que te estoy hablando,- su voz se mantenía monótona, pero sus ojos mostraban cierto enojo y... celos.

Le sonreí de la manera más dulce y amable que pude,-Tu eres muy importante para mi.-

-Pero no lo suficiente.- dijo poniéndose de pie y caminando donde estaba su auto.

Yo lo seguí para no levantar sospechas y para asegurarme que este enojó fuera pasajero.- Por favor no te vayas.-_ No molesto conmigo por algo que no puedo controlar._

-Yo...- se detuvo clavando sus ojos en los míos. Dejo salir un suspiro y una leve sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro,- tengo muchas cosas que hacer,- sus dedos pusieron un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja mientras una leve risa se escapaba de sus labios,- incluyendo nuestro proyecto asignado por el superintendente.-

Le sonreí y le di un fuerte abrazo agradeciéndole por su amistad y regresé a la fiesta con mis hermanas mientras escuchaba su auto alejarse. Pase mis dedos sobre la misma oreja que Dexter, y que previamente Ulrick, había acariciado y no pude evitar comparar las emociones que habían surgido. Dexter de verdad nunca iba a ser más que mi amigo pero Ulrick...

Una vez más mis ojos se posaron sobre el para encontrar un brazo al rededor de la cintura de la chica mientras hablaba con otros invitados. Regresé a mi asiento solo para darme cuenta que mi plato de comida había desaparecido.

-Ogh,- escuché a alguien quejarse detrás de mi. Di la vuelta para encontrarme con los ojos verdes de mi hermana y mi plato de comida en sus manos,- tu de verdad no sabes cocinar.-

Una sonrisa se apoderó de mi rostro,- entonces regresarme mi comida.-

Sacudió su cabeza,- si he de morir, mejor que sea a manos de una de ustedes.-

-¿De verdad esta tan mal?- sentí una enorme alegría al poder bromear con mi hermana de nuevo.

-As-que-ro-so.- dijo haciendo pausas para dar énfasis a cada sílaba mientras comía el último pedazo de carne que quedaba en el plato. Chupando sus dedos me entregó el plato lleno de vegetales.- creo que ya estoy muriendo.-

-Vaya que conveniente,- una risa escapó mis labios,- que pena creo que los vegetales no estaban tan mal.-

-Debería enseñarte a cocinar,- dijo con una sonrisa arrogante pero juguetona.

-Eso significaría que pasaras mucho tiempo conmigo,- dije sonriendo, inaudiblemente admitiendo mi falta de talento en el arte de la cocina. Su cara se puso seria, y sus labios se volvieron una linea recta, y me pregunté si tal vez había cruzado alguna linea.- Estaba jugano...-

-Pasar tiempo contigo... no suena tan mal,- fue lo último que dijo con una sonrisa algo forzada y dando la vuelta caminando a la red de voleibol que alguien había puesto levantando el balón y exigiendo que alguien jugara con ella.

Yo me senté en la arena bajo una palmera escondiéndome del sol. Yo no era una persona que le gustará el aire libre, mi talento eran los libros, pero últimamente estar mucho tiempo bajo el Sol me causaba mucho cansancio y sueño. Mis ojos se pusieron pesados y poniéndome mis lentes de Sol un pesado sueño me arrastro a pesar de mi lucha de quedarme despierta.

* * *

_Ya me había acostumbrando al incesante murmurar de los demás sirvientes. A todos les gustaba opinar tras mis espaldas como había sido una tonta al dar mi libertad por mi querida Mandisa. Por eso era extraño cuando la cocina estaba en silencio, y aún más cuando ese silencio había llegado de repente. Escuché un chasquear de dedos y los pasos apresurados de los sirvientes saliendo de la habitación. Dejé lo que estaba haciendo y, con la mirada agachada, di la vuelta para también salir, pero me choqué con un fuerte pechó varonil._

_-Disculpe,- dije en un murmuro intentando rodearlo y escapar pero él me detuvo poniendo sus manos sobre mis hombros._

_Levanté mi mirada para encontrarme con esos orbes como el fuego que sólo le pertenecían al Sultán, y mirándome fijamente dijo,- baila para mi.-_

_Mis pupilas se dilataron de la sorpresa ante tal petición pero mi rostro se llenó de confusión al recordar nuestros alrededores. Normalmente me obligaba a ponerme mis ropas de danzante y me llevaba al salón principal. Pero esta vez me había pedido que bailará para él en mis ropas de esclava y en la cocina._

_-N...no puedo...-_

_Soltando una risa amarga me miró con frustración,- Te he dado días de descanso, ya no te pongo a limpiar o a lavar de sol a sol ¿Cuál es tu excusa ahora?-_

_-No es una excusa, mi Señor,- dije sintiendo como mis manos temblaban,- la verdad... no puedo...-_

_Su rostro comenzó a acercarse al mío, como ya había hecho antes, pero yo giré mi rostro para evitar que me volviera a dar una razón para abofetearlo. Sin embargo, sus labios no se detuvieron y se posaron sobre la piel de mi sonrojada mejilla. Sentí como mi cuerpo se estremecía al contacto de sus cálidos labios y mi corazón casi explotó cuando comenzó a besar suavemente mi mejilla hasta llegar a mi oído._

_-Baila para mi como bailaste para él,- dijo una vez más, pero con voz enronquecida,- si lo haces te daré tu libertad en este mismo instante.-_

_Sentí lágrimas formarse detrás de mis ojos. ¿Por qué era el destino tan cruel? Mi libertad estaba atada al capricho de un hombre y la deshonra de mi amado padre._

_-... No... no puedo,- dije en un murmuro luchando con todas mis fuerzas para que las lágrimas no rodarán por mis mejillas._

_De pronto sentí como el Sultán me soltaba y como daba pasos atrás retrocediendo y poniendo distancia entre nosotros. Su rostro había cambiado, sus facciones estaban rígidas, como si paralizados por la rabia, y sus ojos brillaban con odio ardiente. Sus labios que se habían sentido tan cálidos contra mi piel, habían formado una helada línea recta mostrando su incomprensible desagrado hacia mi._

_-¿Por qué no?- preguntó mirándome con odio fijo-¿Por qué si puedes bailar para él y no para mi? Yo soy el Sultán, yo te puedo dar lo que tu desees _él _no. Aun asi, tu bailas para él cuando sea y donde sea. ¡Exigo una explicacion! ¿Por qué él si tiene ese derecho y yo no?-_

_Ya no pude contener las lágrimas y con la poca dignidad que me quedaba le dije.- Porque no lo amo.-_

* * *

Abrí mis ojos de repente, mis ojos se sentían hinchados y mis mejillas se sentían húmedas.

-Hasta que al fin despiertas, Bella Durmiente,- la voz de mi hermana morena me hizo recordar mis alrededores. Aún estábamos en la playa, yo aún estaba sentada bajo la palmera y mi hermana estaba sentada junto a mi. Después de unos segundos me di cuenta de había recargado mi cabeza en el hombro de Bellota.

-Disculpa,- dije limpiando mi rostro sintiendo .

-¿Por qué llorabas?- su voz era sería pero podía jurar que escuché un poco de curiosidad en sus palabras.- Las pocas palabras que dijiste dormida eran en otro idioma.-

Una gran confusión me inundó al escuchar el último comentario de Bellota, ya que Burbuja había dicho lo mismo, y me concentré en aprovechar esta oportunidad para mejorar mi situación con mi hermana.

-Recordaba... como era nuestra familia... cuando las cosas no eran... así...- dije limpiando mi rostro de cualquier resto de lágrimas que quedarán,- jamás quise que las cosas llegarán tan lejos.-

-No confiaste en mi.-

-Lo se,- dije sintiendo como sí un daga atravesara mi corazón.- Y fue mi error. Debí escucharte, a ti y a Burbuja, pero deje que mi orgullo me controlara y ahora...-

-Basta,- dijo con voz serena mientras yo trataba de ahogar un sollozo en mi garganta,- hiciste lo que tu penaste era lo mejor para nosotras. Pero la próxima vez, no pretendas hacer todo tu sola y aún esperes mi apoyo.-

-La próxima vez no te enamores de uno de _ellos_.- mordí mi lengua pero ya era demasiado tarde y las palabras ya habían salido de mi boca.

Sus ojos verdes se llenaron de enojo, pero por una extraña razón no parecía dirigido hacia mi, y bruscamente se puso de pie,- Eso no es algo que yo podía controlar en esa época pero las cosas han cambiado. Así qué mejor, la próxima vez no te voy a decir nada.-

-Perdona,- dije antes de que se fuera,- no debí hacer ese comentario de la misma manera de que no debí...-

-Tienes razón, no debiste.- me dio la espalda, su cuerpo tensandose como sí estuviera luchando para mantenerse bajo control,- tal vez no nos llevamos muy bien, pero nunca te voy a dejar sola.-

-Gracias,- dije agachando la mirada fijándola en mis manos temblorosas,- por no ser como yo.

Escuché como Bellota se alejaba y tuve que usar todas mis fuerzas para evitar que las lágrimas salieran de nuevo de mis ojos. Odiaba llorar en público, y el hecho de que mi hermana hubiera sido testigo de mis lágrimas me hacia sentir peor. Yo era la líder y tenía que ser fuerte y madura para ellas, no una débil llorona que se dejaba llevar por sus sueños.

-Bombón,- hablando de sueños, aquel muchacho que tanto se parecía a mi Sultán se sentó junto a mi.- ¿No le molestará a tu _novio_ que me siente junto a ti?-

-Dexter no es mi novio,- dije si entiendo mis mejillas sonrojarse por su comentario. No lo culpaba, toda el colegio pensaba que seríamos la pareja del año para cuando nos graduáramos.

-Entonces ¿por qué tiene tantos _privilegios_ contigo?-

-¿Privilegios?-

-Le das tu completa atención,- dijo con un sonrisa picada,- ese es un gran privilegio del cual no todos disfrutan.-

Sentí mis mejillas sonrojarse una vez más, y agaché mi mirada esperando que no se diera cuenta.- Tú, por otra parte, eres muy generoso con tu atención, se la das a cualquiera.-

-Tienes razón, cualquiera llama mi atención,- dijo soltando una leve risa,- pero sólo pocas la mantienen más de cinco minutos.-

-¿Cuantos minutos llevamos tu y yo?-

Levantó su brazo observando su desnuda muñeca como sí tuviera un reloj,- cuatro minutos y medio.- Fue entonces que me tomó de la mano y se puso de pie, haciendo que yo también me pusiera de pie.- Vamos a completar los cinco minutos. Además ¿quien viene a la playa solo para sentarse y no meterse ni una sola vez al mar?-

Con su mano en la mía, me llevó al mar donde estaban todos los demás, mis hermanas incluidas. Después de divertirnos en el mar, uno de los amigos de Burbuja prendió una fogata y nos sentamos a cocinar malvaviscos. El día pasó demasiado rápido para mi gusto, y el haberme quedado dormida no ayudó, pero a pesar de que al principio no me había gustado la idea, esta reunión había relajado a mis hermanas y al menos Bellota ya no parecía estar tan enojada conmigo.

Despedimos a todos los invitados, pero me di cuenta de que Ulrick había desaparecido de repente. Sacudí mi cabeza intentando no darle tanta importancia pero no pude evitar sentirme algo decepcionada. Ese muchacho que había llegado de la nada se había metido hasta lo mas dentro de mi mente y no podía evitar sentir miedo de que pasaría si mis peores enemigos se enteraran... si _él_ se enterara. Vi los arbustos sacudirse, así que formé dos bolas de energía rosas en mis manos y me preparé para lo peor... para él. Si Brick había descubierto nuestra locación no permitiría que se acercara a mis hermanas aunque eso significara la muerte.

Una figura salió de los arbustos y me prepare para disparar...

-¡No me mates!- salió alguien con su rostro cubierto y un tono de broma en sus palabras.

-¿Ulrick?- deje que la energía en mis manos se detuviera dejándonos en la obscuridad poco alumbrada por la débil luz del fuego. Gracias a mi súper visión aún lo podía ver.- ya es muy noche como para que aún estés aquí.-

-¿De verdad quieres que me vaya?- dijo con una sonrisa picara que hizo que me sonrojara.

-N...no, no es eso... lo digo por...-

-Oye,- dijo interrumpiendome poniendo su dedo índice sobre mis labios. De la misma manera que yo le había hecho al Sultán de mis sueños.

El tiempo se detuvo por un instante y todo dentro de mi comenzó a temblar. Mi corazón latía a mil por hora al sentir como la calidez de su otra mano se posaba sobre mi hombro desnudo. Lo miré a los ojos, sintiendo como era rodeada por una profundidad color café que parecía rojo por el brillo del fuego aún encendido en la fogata. A pesar de que su sonrisa había desaparecido, sus labios se habían vuelto aún más incitantes. El humor había sido remplazado por seriedad, aunque sus ojos mostraban otra emoción que hacía que me temblaran las rodillas.

Quito su dedo para agarrar mi nuca mientras acercaba su rostro al mío, pero cuando sus labios estuvieron a punto de tocar los míos giré mi cabeza haciendo que se detuviera al instante. Dexter y yo éramos como hermanos y no me gustaría perderlo jamás y si el escucgaba de esto nuestra amistad se vería seriamente dañada. Su nariz acariciaban delicadamente mi mejilla, y cada respiro que daba, cada vez que su cálido aliento acariciaba mi piel, mi corazón latía con aún más velocidad.

-No me digas que también me vas a rechazar en esta vida.- dijo en un susurro, dolor y tristeza envolviendo cada palabra.

-¿Qué?- pregunté confundida. Era imposible que él supiera de mis sueños extraños y que menos que soñé que rechazaba al Sultán al cual él se parecía mucho.

El me soltó y sacudió su cabeza para después mirarme con ojos desconcertados, como si hubiera salido de un trance.- Nada... creo que será mejor que me vaya.-

-¿Quieres qué te acompañe?-

-¡No!- exclamó dando un paso para atrás, mi corazón se lastimó con su reacción, el no se veía bien y pensar que yo lo había causado dolía un poco más.- Es mejor que me vaya sólo, tu tienes que estar a salvo.-

Mis ojos no ocultaron la sorpresa al escuchar las palabras que salieron de su boca.- ¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Todo mundo lo sabe,- contestó manteniendo su distancia conmigo,- su ausencia en el colegio, los golpes de tu hermana y sus repentinas vacaciones no dejaron mucho a la imaginación.-

-No es nada,- dije con mi tono de la protectora de la ciudad y sus ciudadanos que era,- mantendremos la ciudad a salvo y destruiremos esta amenaza. Ya lo hemos hecho antes.-

-¿Ah si?- extrañamente, su cara se volvió sardónica,- ¿Y es por eso que corres como una cobarde?-

Lo observé sorprendida, como si me hubiera abofeteado, sintiendo un extraño dolor recorrer mi cuerpo. Su mirada se mantuvo molesta, y por un instante llena de odio hacia mi, hasta que se dio la vuelta y caminó al único auto que estaba estacionado en la playa. Sentí como mis rodillas perdieron sus fuerzas haciéndome caer sobre la arena mientras su auto se perdía en la obscuridad de la noche. Algo cálido corría por mis mejillas mientras el eco de sus palabras resonaban en mi cabeza, y con manos temblorosas acariciando mi rostro descubrí que eran lágrimas. Estaba llorando pero ¿por qué?

Un sollozo se escapó de mis labios,- Porque tengo miedo.-

_**Continuará...**_

**En honor a la actualización de ShinobuByako decidí actualizar este capítulo... Pero fue más tardado de lo que esperaba y la verdad no creo que es de la calidad que ustedes se merecen. Si los hace sentir mejor ya comencé a escribir el nuevo capítulo y espero que este no tarde tanto como el anterior. Por favor perdónenme por tanta tardanza y diganme lo que piensan en los reviews.**

**En el proximo capítulo:**

-Escuché que te gusta uno de nosotros,- mi sonrisa creció al ver como el rostro de Bellota se ponía pálido.

-¿Dónde lo escuchaste...?-

-Estoy en todos lados, Betonta. Ahora se una chica buena, como siempre, y dime quien de los tres te robó el corazón.-

**Hasta la proxima ;D**


End file.
